kingdom hearts: rise of a Maelstrom
by subzerowerewolf
Summary: 2 years have passed since the fourth shinobi war and peace have been brought to the elemental nations...or so they thought. this story will contain lemons but I'm gonna need an expert on that lol. sorry the chapter 3 Earthland part 1 is the new one and the other chapter is a remake prologue my bad.
1. Chapter : prologue

**Kingdom hearts rise of a maelstrom**

 **I do not own Naruto or kingdom hearts or any other anime.**

 **And this is my first time making a fanfic story so if it sucks then I don't blame you send me a review and if you do like this story I thank you also if you're a writer who read this story send me a massage because this is my first fic and need help make this look good OK thank you. Now without any delay let's get into the story. oh and this will be a naruto x small harem so i let you decide but im only choose like 4 or 5 people i already choose kairi, maybe erza but that it so far i let you guy decide next 3 or 4 people**

* * *

 **chapter: prologue**

It's been 2 years since the fourth shinobi world war has come to an end and the last battle between Naruto and sasuke and finally the elemental nations has gained peace…..or so they thought.

We find a lone figure standing at the top of the Hokage Mountain on the fourths head facing the village he stands a full height at 5'11 with short blond hair with icy blue eyes with 3 whisker marks on each side of his face wearing a black jacket with a red armband on his left and wearing orange pants with black shinobi sandals and black leaf headband (imagine him wearing his the last movie clothes)this figure is the hero who ended the war and the child of prophecy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Looking at the village Naruto smiled was thinking all the memories he had from being the most heated person in the village to the hero that he is today until his thinking was cut off from his thoughts by his big furry friend kurama.

" **What you thinking Naruto."**

"Nothing much kurama just thinking of all the memories I had in the village you know." He smiled.

Kurama smirked " **yea good times**."

Naruto then frowned. "It gets pretty boring every now and then since the war ended 2 years ago I hope granny give me a mission soon or I might go crazy."

While kurama was listening he thinks **"Yea it does get boring."** he said.

While Naruto was done talking kurama tells him " **hey Naruto how about we go train in the training fields that will get this feeling of your mind**." He Suggested

Then Naruto smiles "Sure why not." He disappear in a yellow flash

When he gets there he sees his sensei standing by the tree reading his smut "Hey sensei." Naruto waves to him.

Kakashi looks from his book and eye smiles at him "yo." he greets him

Naruto runs up to him "what you doing here sensei" he smiles.

Kakashi just blinks and says "nothing just getting some fresh air what about you?"

naruto just looks at him "oh ok kakashi-sensei well to answer your question "I'm just here to train cause there's no mission going on and I'm just bored hehe."rubes the back of his head and smiles.

kakashi chuckles "I see what you mean" he moves from the tree "Ok naruto I will leave you to your training then, just don't overdo it."

"Hai Sensei see ya."kakashi then disappears. "ok kurama how you wanna do this?"the fox wakes up by opening one eye. "lets practice by turning into your bijuu mode and summon my cloak self and try to separate with me so that way we can be two places at once you get what I'm saying." ( if you guys watch the last movie you know what I'm talking right when kurama and naruto turn into bijuu mode and they separate when kurama fight that rock creature while naruto fights that other guy forgot his name )

Naruto nods and turns into his bijuu mode. "Alright let's try it out!" He smirks

* * *

 **three hours later**

its night time in the training grounds naruto lays on the ground looking at the stars in the sky.

"Man the stars look beautiful out tonight right kurama." He smiles

Kurama nods

"Hey kurama do you ever wonder there could be I don't know other worlds out there?" Said naruto

Kurama rolls his eyes on that **"your asking the wrong demon on that one but the sage always did tell us there are other worlds when I was a pup but I never pay any interested in any of that."**

Naruto was about to ask him about it but was interrupted when he felt something dark in the area he sharpened his eyes. " kurama di-" but he was cut off.

Kurama growls. **"yea I felt it were being surrounded as we speak."** naruto then looks around the field and spot something on the ground and his eyes widen at what he is seeing.

On the ground were he was looking at a shadow being was rising from the ground and taking shape into what looks like a little imp with yellow eyes and sharp claws and little cracked shaped horns on his head( you guys know what the weak heartless look like If you played the game) and there all surrounding naruto preventing him from escaping.

Naruto recovered from his shock."what the fuck are these things!" He said as he prepares to fight them.

Kurama glares at them. **"I don't know kid but I never seen anything like it but get ready in case they attack!"** Just when kurama said that one of the creatures jumps try at them naruto takes out a kunai from his pouch and jumps over it and throws his kunai at the back of the creatures head when he lands on the ground away from the rest he looks at the one he got with his kunai he smirks but turns into horror when the creature start to get up then turns to look at naruto and starts shaking like it was laughing at him.

Naruto glared at it "oh you think its funny now huh well try this you little shit!" Does hand signs and takes a deep breath katon: goukakyuu no jutsu he then fires a huge fireball by the size of a house reaches its target and explodes.

Waiting for the Jutsu to go down naruto sees nothing and he nods and was about to leave but stops and turns too see a figure wearing a black cloack with a hood covering his face (organization XIII cloak) they stare at eachother for what felt like 5 minutes until naruto points at him. " who are you?, are you the one send these things to attack me!" He yelled.

The figure said nothing for a while until he points at naruto." Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto just glares at him. " so what if I am and you still didn't answer my question!"

The cloak figure lowers his arm and takes out a red sword that has a blue bat like wing close to the tip but what caught naruto attention was a light blue cat like eye close to the handle ( riku's keyblade) and points it at naruto. "I want to see if you are the one he has been looking for." Said the man

Naruto glares at him and takes out two blade knives ( Asuma's knives) that Shikamaru gave him. "Is that why you attack me?, and what do you mean he has been looking for me!."

The man said nothing and just charges at naruto at incredible charges aswell and both meet in the center of the field and clash fighting for dominance as naruto begin to over power his opponent the cloak figure backfilps away after getting some distance the figure looks at his arm and sees a small cut with blood leaking out of it.

Th figure looks back at naruto "you are quite skilled." The man said

Naruto said nothing has he adds wind chakra too his knives just like Asuma did as they grow too reached the size of a sword. "you haven't seen anything yet! ready for round two!."

The unknown man gets into his stance as did Naruto as they charged at eachother again naruto slashed at the man Only for it to be blocked by his blade and the man tried to throw a punch at naruto as he tilted his head to the side and kicked him away to gain some distance then he did some hand signs and took a deep breath **"Fuuton: Furyuu no Justu!"** has a dragon made out of wind took shape charged at the hooded figure.

The hooded raised his left arm and said **"Reflect"** as soon has he said that an invincible shield came forth it deflected Naruto's wind dragon right back ajutsu naruto widened his eyes he rolled out the way almost nearly getting caught by his wind dragon jutsu which caused and explosion to the training ground leaving destroyed trees in its path.

After looking the aftermath of his attack naruto turns back at the man " what was that jutsu I haven't seen anything like it, is that a kekkei genkai?" The man in the said nothing as he returns to fighting stance and points his sword at him " no that was magic." Has he run to naruto to slice him in half naruto gets up to his block the blade with both his knives as both struggle they stare face to face " this ends now!" Naruto did a leg sweep to his opponent as the hooded figure falls on the ground leaving him defenseless naruto step at mans arm and points his enhanced chakra knife at his neck.

"IT' OVER!"

The dark figure looks at him in the eye "or is it?" naruto Wonder what he meant until kurama warned him **"Naruto!"** But it was too late as naruto turns and looks a dark portal "huh?" He felt someone kicked him into the portal he turns and sees that it was the hooded figure that kicked him

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

As the portal closes the hooded figure turns to leave " I leave the rest to you Diz." He then disappeared into the Shadow's.


	2. Chapter 1 awakening

**Kingdom hearts: rise of a maelstrom**

 **I will like to thank you to the people who like and following my story thank you as I said that I am new to this and I can make some mistakes in the story. So will let you guys know that I will be adding anime shows like fairy tail is one of them. Oh and here are the character that I will add into Naruto's harem and you guys are gonna vote them so here they are**

 **Harem:**

 **Aqua**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Lucy**

 **Olette (from kingdom hearts 2)**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Kuroka**

 **Lightning**

 **Serah**

 **And that about it personally i dont know if i should add highschool dxd to the story but if want just send me a massage and help me out with that. oh and I already chosen aqua and the rest is up to you. Now let's start the chapter. oh and i do not own Naruto or kingdom hearts or any other anime that i will add to his story.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1 awakening**

"….ugh...W-w-what happen."

Naruto wakes up in a place nothing but never ending darkness

" **Ah so you have awaken good** "

Naruto shot right up and looks around for the strange voice that sounded like a female voice "who's there so yourself!, as matter fact where am i? wait KURAMA! where are you buddy!

kurama groans " **Im right over here kid.** "naruto turns from behind and runs up to him "kurama you alright?" Kurama shakes his head to get rid of the headache" **yea im alright question is where are we?** " as they both look around" no idea all i remember is we were fighting that dark hooded guy. asshole kicked me what looked like a portal or some kind. oh then there's this weird woman voice actually."

" **you guess right.** "

"speak of the devil so are you gonna show yourself! or at least tell us where we are?"

" **impatient are we well okay it's the least i can do**." both Naruto and kurama turn to see a white light shine few step away from them. in front of them stood a girl about the same age as Naruto a girl with short blue hair a heart shape face with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. ( google aqua from kingdom hearts and see how see looks didnt want to describe her to much work LOL XD )

Naruto couldn't help but blush at how beautiful the girl looked no not girl this goddess (to much) and kurama tried to hold his laugh at how Naruto was blushing. "w-w-who are you."he mentally smacked his face for stuttering in front of a girl.

she giggled "my name is aqua and to answer your question we are inside your heart."

Naruto shakes off his blush" say what now my heart." he looks around "wow talk about empty are you sure were inside my heart." she nods " yes but look down." he does what she asks and sees that he and kurama,aqua were standing on a pillar were it shows a boy he has never met with brown spike hair and wearing a red jump suit with a blue belt with a chain attached to it and with a black small jacket with blue hood and has yellow shoes and was holding a giant like key and next to him there are four other people that he also has not seen before. (look up in google kingdom hearts pillar of awakening) he looks back at aqua again " okay that wasn't there before so who is this kid with the weird key the other four?" he said

aqua smiles "we are what is called the pillar of awakening ( i think that's what is called if i remember correctly) and that person name is sora and the other four names are Donald,goofy,riku, and kairi and that key sora is carrying is called a keyblade."

Naruto tilts his head " keyblade?"she nods "yes a keyblade is what protects worlds and everyone's hearts." Naruto nods but remember at what she said." wait there are other worlds out there!"she nods and then he looks at kurama. "hear that kurama there other worlds than ours." the giant fox just rolls his eyes."okay so why me and kurama are here and who was that dark figure that attacked me." she frowns "i don't know who attacked you but there must be a reason for his actions as for what you are here is because its test if you are worthy to wield a keyblade of your own."

Naruto eyes widen at what she said " k-keyblade of my own are you sure i mean im not sure i am worthy to wield one im just me."she frowns at him "not with that attitude besides i believe you are worthy because keyblade's chooses they wielder by the strength of their hearts and i can tell you have a good heart."she smiled at him

Naruto looks down trying to hide his blush at what she said about him but shakes of and shows his face full of determination "ok what do i have to do."she smiles at his determination "all you have to do is choose three attributes which is choose a warrior,defender,or a caster(magician)" as she that a sword,shield,and a wand appear floating in front of him. Naruto walks to them and looks at everyone of them and stop at the sword and examines it and picks it up too him it felt light as a feather and smiles at it "i choose this one."she nods "good choice you have chosen the power of the warrior: invincible courage are you sure you choose this." he nods "okay."

As soon she said that the sword Naruto picked up shines in bright light he closed his eyes and waits for it to die down as soon as the light died down he opens his eyes and to his shock the once sword he had been carrying was now replaced by keyblade ( earthshaker again don't want to describe it but i can change the color to go with Naruto's style color ) but the color of the handle is orange and the blade itself is black at the bottom of the handle there is a key chain the shape of a fox with nine tails after examining his keyblade he starts swing it with great speed and skill. "wow feels just right and good thing i taken kenjutsu lessons from yugao and sasuke." he smiles at the memory of his two friends that helping master at how to wield a sword.

aqua stares at him amazed at his skills but shakes it off. "okay now that's out of the way now we can start the test and see how well you do against heartless and any other enemies that gets in your way. she smiles

naruto tilts his head to the side."heartless?" she stares at him and realized that he doesn't know what they were called before." oh forgot you didn't know what they were called."she rubs the back of her head and giggles nervously. both Naruto and kurama look at each other and then back at her in blank expression " **she is quite forgetful ain't she**." Naruto nods at that. but to both of them she heard it grows a tick mark on her head and summons her keyblade and smack them both on the head she turns and hmph and behind her lays kurama on the ground and Naruto on top both of their head have big bumps and steam coming out of it from the impact.

"has i was saying heartless are the creature that you were fighting back in your world and the keyblade is the only thing that can defeat them." when she said that both naruto and kurama get up and rub their heads and nod at her. "ok now all you have to is fight all the heartless after that i will give you an item that can help you in your journey."

"right!"

As he said that he was teleported to a different location that was infested with heartless so he gets in is stance and charges at the heartless as soon as he charged one of them tries to slash at him with its claws but Naruto saw it coming he disappeared in a yellow flash and appears behinds the heartless and cut it in half after that he makes and cross sign **taijuu** **kage** **bunshin no jutsu** and smoke appears after it died down there 250 shadow clones."attack!" they charged in all direction the poor heartless didn't last that long.

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

has Naruto appeared in front of the last heartless and cuts its head off and vanishes after the heartless disappeared he takes a deep breath and looks at his clones. "ok that's the last of them thanks guys." he smiles at them and the clones give them a salute and disappear.

after his clones dispelled Naruto finds himself back were aqua and kurama."so how did i do."she puts her hand on her chin and thinks and looks away from him." eh you did okay."naruto face faults on the floor and kurama burst out laughing. Naruto gets up and looks at her "OKAY i did fucking awesome dattebayo!"he yells and covers his mouth at what he said last. she looks at him and smirks teasingly "dattebayo."Naruto blushed and crossed his arms and looks the other way and pouts. aqua walks up to him and hugs him "awww don't be like that."she smiles unknown to him she blushed at how solid his muscles are under his black jacket.

Naruto blushing red like a certain red head uzumaki."y-y-yea whatever." she giggled and lets go of him and takes a few steps back " you did great and as for what i'm about to give you will help you travel when you go between worlds." as she said that she touches his shoulder and bright light shines on it to reveal a shoulder looks at and then looks at her "what's this?"he said "touch it and he did what he was told and he was glowing in a gold flash after it died down to reveal Naruto in a full body armor (look up on Terra in kingdom hearts body armor) " whoa this is awesome what is this?"

"its a special type of armor that a master gives to their apprentice." she said to him "it will also help you travel in the darkness and helps you breath in outer space when you go to a different world."

Naruto nods then looks at her in a deadpan expression "your joking right your a master."

"nope not joking" she smiles

"...oh okay so how do i take it off."

"just touch the same spot and you'll be back to normal" he touches it and in a flash he was back to normal.

he looks at himself "cool" he looks back at her and smirks teasingly "so master huh."

she blushes "y-yea master aqua at your service."she smiles with little tint of pink on each cheek

"so master what now?" she thinks "well we could just talk in the mean time until you wake up." she said "okay say aqua you did say were in my heart and maybe my mind so were is my body?"has he sat down kurama was thinking the same thing and sat down behind him.

"it could be still traveling in the darkness to a different world." as she sat down next to him "i don't know but whoever that person pushed you in that portal was not hostile."she then looks at his bandaged arm. "so what happened to your hand there?" he then looks at his hand and sadly smiles "I got during the aftermath of the war when i fought my best friend 2 years ago." she then widens her eyes "you been in a war how"he then looks down "it started when this mad man named madara who declared war on all the elemental nations villages leaders the reason why its because wanted to gather all the tailed beast." he then point to kurama "which is this big guy right here but he already gathered all 7 of them but not me and my friend killer bee." he then laughed at the taught of bee "he was a wired one he talks and raps at the same time but he is a strong guy he holds the eight tailed beast which is a giant ox which his real name is gyuki but i call him octo-pops."he laughed a little.

and so on he told her what happened during the war including the death of neji which sadden him as a tears falls from his eyes and she comfort him and he thanked her and so he continued the story..

"and after me and sasuke sealed kaguya away i talked to my father one last time before he disappears to the after life forever." he smiled at the thought of his dad the fourth hokage. "before he disappear he told me happy birthday he said that because the did ended on my birthday and i told him everything about how i made good friends and all the good things i did in my life and after that he was gone but after my dad was gone sasuke declared he wanted to start a rebellion by starting with the kages but i stood in his way so we fought at the valley of the end when we were younger and we beat the crap at eachother it was a fierce battle but in the end we were in our last stand so we used our **Rasengan** and **Chidori** then clashed and thats how we both lost our arms but i remain victorious and after that everything went back to normal i got a new arm by using the first hokage's cells and boom here is my new arm and so the elemental nation have finally gained peace for 2 years until that day happened with that dark hooded figure and here i am with my fluffy buddy kurama."he burst out laughing but was cut short when kurama smacks him behind the head.

" **I told you to never call me that you hairless monkey."** growled kurama

naruto glares at him "who you calling a hairless monkey you big rabbit hears looking bitch!"

kurama gasped " **how dare you i do not have rabbit hears**!"

yes you do

 **no i don't**

do

 **don't**

do

 **don't**

DO!

 **DON'T!**

(SMACK!)

Both Naruto and kurama lay face fault on the ground with big bumps thanks to an annoyed aqua

"Are you both done" as she smiles mischievously and eye twitching at them. both hold eachother for deal life "y-ye-yes mam" said both of them at the same time

she smiles "good" as she sat down joined by both by the boy and fox

Naruto looks at her "so what's your story?"

aqua looks at and smiles sadly "well i'm trapped in the realm of darkness for saving a friend and taken his place and now i'm trapped here."

"the realm of darkness?"she nods and he narrows his eyes "how long have you been there?" she then thinks " I don't know how long i been here but it wasn't that long but it feels like I've been here forever now."

"Is there a way for you to get out" she nods "there is but I don't want to use the power of the darkness."

Naruto nods at that "guess your right by the way why are you here if your trapped in the realm of darkness."he said but she shrugs her shoulders i don't know but i feel that we are connected somehow."he nods at that "well that's good at least maybe i can get to see you in my dreams to keep you company but i swear that i will find a way to get you out that's a promise and i never go back on my word that's my ninja way."he stands up and gives her his hand and smiles

aqua looks at him with widen eyes and a tears start to come out of the corners of her eyes and she smiles and takes his hand. "thank you."

he lifts her back up to her feet and wipes her tears away with his other hand "no problem that's what friends do for each other." while this was happening kurama couldn't help but smirk at the two.

 ***kingdom hearts 385/2 days: xion's theme***

while Naruto and aqua were looking at each other they didn't notice that they were still holding hands that was until Naruto and kurama start to fade "what the whats happening!" aqua then start to move back away from them "looks like you're waking up." he then looks at her "WHAT! but what happens to you." she shakes her head "don't worry i am still connected with you each time you sleep and dream we will see each other here." as Naruto start to fade away even more "don't worry aqua i wont forget my promise i will find a way to get you out just wait a little while longer."

"And i will be waiting."

Naruto smiles sadly as tears start to come out on the corner of his eyes as him and kurama fade away.

as she watched them disappear she holds her hand and smiles "good luck Naruto."

 ***song end***

* * *

 **"Kid"** kurama said to him inside his mindscape **its time to wake up!"**

"...ugh...yea thanks kurama." said Naruto in his mindscape as he starts to wake up

"gawrsh are you okay?"said a voice he didn't recognized

yea just give a second as he starting to open his eyes and everything was bright until it started to clear as Naruto regained his vision he was face to face what it looked like a dog person thing."Gwarsh your awake!"Naruto just stares at and then screams "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH creepy talking dog person!" he punches him in the face as that happen the dog figure flies and hits a wall Naruto looks at him with widen eyes and walks slowly to him and pokes him with his finger "hey you ok?" the talking dog struggles to get and finally makes it to his and starts rubbing on his nose "gawrsh that hurt!"once he said that Naruto got a good look at him the talking dog figure was wearing a green long sleeve turtleneck shirt,with yellow pants and a matching hat. "hey i know you your um..goofy right" the figure known as goofy looks at him "how did you know my name?" naruto shrugs his shoulders "came in a dream i had simple as that." goofy looks at him for a sec "so what's your name?" Naruto blinks at him and shakes his head "oh my bad names Naruto uzumaki namikaze and sorry about that punch goofy." goofy waves him off "its okay but gawrsh you sure pack a mean punch watch you're hand made of."naruto rubs the back of his head chuckles "thats a secret." after goofy recovers "well okay if you say so oh i almost forgot since you know my name that over there is my friend Donald." he said as he points that direction Naruto looks at the direction hes pointing and looks at a duck thing and was wearing a blue vest with a hat.

they stare at eachother until Naruto broke the silence "yo names Naruto." the duck known as Donald looks at him and smiles "Donald duck."he rises his hand for a handshake. Naruto looks at the hand and accepts. "it's nice to meetcha Donald." he smiles back at him

after the exchange naruto looks around and notice they were in some kind of a basement with some kind of pods all around them "so were are we?"

"we don't know" said Donald "we just woke up and you in one of those pods."

yea we have to how friend sora!" said goofy then turns to Naruto. "say why don't you come with us Naruto?"

Naruto thinks for a second and nods his head. "sure why not i could use some company." he smiles.

"great i can tell we are gonna be good friends in no time Naruto." smiled goofy

Donald looks at them in annoyance but smiles. "so were do you guys think Sora is?" asked Donald

Naruto looks around the other pods but finds nothing and turns around to see a door at the end of the hall "maybe hes over there."he points at the door

"well lets check it out."said goofy as he walks towards the door as both Donald and Naruto nod and follow him.

when they get to the door they open it to reveal a big white room with a single larger pod in the middle of the room with a red panel next to it.

Naruto and the other walk up and look at the panel. "well this computer reads that sora is inside this pod."

Donald then yells his name. "Sora!"

"Sora its time to wake up."said goofy then the room suddenly starts trembling. the large pod suddenly starts opening soon a boy with brown spiky hair, wearing a red jumpsuit with a blue belt with a chain on it and a small black jacket with a blue hood but what got Naruto's attention was his yellow big shoes.

Sora yawned and stretched then blinked sleepily, causing both Donald and goofy to snicker him as for Naruto was just standing there observing the scene in front of him as soon Sora saw Donald and goofy he jumped in front of them landing sheepishly Donald! Goofy! they hold hands and jump around in circles laughing.

suddenly a green cricket in a suit came out of Sora's pocket and jumped on his shoulder and yawned "wow what a nap." the cricket then jumped onto the floor. Sora then looked at him with widen eye's.

"wait you mean...that we were asleep?"

then the cricket hold his head and shakes it. "we musta been, or i don't think we'd be this drowsy..."he then looks up and notices Naruto standing there.

"Oh...I'm sorry i didn't see you there and who might you be."he asked curiously

"That's Naruto we found him asleep in one of those pods you were in sora and hes our new friend!"said goofy.

well its nice to meet you Naruto i'm jimmy the cricket he bowed

"And my names Sora but you already knew that." said Sora, has he points himself

Naruto smiled at them "it's nice meet you two,"

"so uh, what did we do last?"goofy asked his friends. as Naruto stayed silent and listens to what they say. Donald grabs his chin and thinks. and Sora crosses his arms. well...we defeated Ansem...

"yep." said Goofy

"restored peace to the world...found kairi...oh yeah,and then we went to look for riku. I think that's it so far?"he asked the others and Naruto tilts his head confused.

"Then what?"asked Donald.

what does your journal say, jimmy?" asked Goofy. said cricket takes out his journal.

"Gee there's only one sentence..."said jimmy in disbelief. _Thank Namine."_ the cricket read to them. "Hmm...wonder who that is?"

They all looked at other and shrugged, not knowing who is this _Namine_ was _._ Donald glares at him. "some journal that is."

jimmy smiles sheepishly as he rubbes the back of his head. "um.. say lets find out were we are!"

Alright lets go." shouted Sora.

Naruto nodded at that. " yeah lets get outta here he then smirks "as long as Sora doesn't fall on the floor each time he walks on his shoes we will be fine.

"Hey cried Sora as the other laughed at him on the look of his face. "Why does everyone always make fun of my shoes?"

Naruto turns to him and says "Hmm did you say something?"

everyone laughed at Sora even more "OH COME ON!" he cried in anime tears

As Naruto was walking with his new friends he talks to kurama. "you know this journey wont be so bad after all kurama." he smirks

Kurama opens one eye **"you said it kid"**

Naruto nods on that and thinks about aqua and so his face get serious and full of determination "I swear I will find a way to free Aqua if its the last thing i do."

 **And so the journey begins.**

* * *

 **well guys that's it of this chapter write a review and don't forget about on who to vote for Naruto's harem and tell me if you want me to add highschool dxd on this story if not then okay but i'm thinking on putting ffXlll world and maybe devil may cry 4 or the first world maybe and i will add fairy tail on this and so next chapter our hero's will meet Roxas friends and later the king and yen sid and hollow bastion and organization Xlll and more stuff but it will take a while but not that long i might get it finished by Saturday or sunday ok see ya**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kingdom hearts rise of a maelstrom**

 **ok before we start the chapter i would like to thank those that have been following my story. and also i have been looking at my work to see how it turned up and i have no idea what going on on some words in the story that are missing either my laptop is screwing with me or im typing to fast and forgot to type it in but oh well i will go back on that and rewrite later.**

 **ok without further delay onto the story.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER ANIME IN THIS STORY**

* * *

 **chapter: 2 New adventure**

Our hero's have finally arrived in town after getting lost several times in the mansion thanks to a certain someone (cough)Sora(cough). After exploring the town they made into an alleyway. As they neared the hidden area, the clock tower rang, making Sora stop and look around.

"What's wrong sora?" Donald asked.

"You know, it's like I've been to this town before."said Sora as he looks around

"You sure? do you remember what this town called?" asked Naruto looking at sora

"No." he frowns. "must have imagined it." as he said that he walks inside the hidden alleyway and spots a blonde hair boy, and to brunettes a boy and a girl.

"What do you want?" the blonde haired boy glared at them. Naruto glared at him back. "well someone has a stick up there ass like a certain someone i know all to well." he remembers a certain uchiha.

* * *

 **Back in Konoha**

in the training field sasuke was dodging a certain banshee's punch. just when he dodged the punch another was coming his way has he was about to sidestep out the way but he sneezed and the punch made contact to his face and was sent flying over the village walls.

"WWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

sakura just watched sasuke get sent flying over the village walls. she sweat dropped after watching sasuke disappear.

"...oops..."

* * *

 **back to our hero's**

the blonde hair boy glared at Naruto for what he said "what did you say?"

Naruto ignores him "hey my names Naruto, what's your's?"he smiles at the boy and girl

"My name's Pence." said the boy now named pence and the girl blush as she looks at Naruto "m-my name's Olette."

"Nice to meet you oh and this are my friend's Sora,Donald,and goofy."they raised their hands and waved at them.

The blonde hair boy sighs "name's Hayner, sorry for being a jerk but we gotta go now, so catch ya later" he said as he leaves.

As he left pence followed and Olette walks in front of Naruto "by the way did you guys finished the summer homework yet?"she smiles

"Eh...Homework?"he looks at sora and the others as they shrugged and he looks back at her and shakes is head no

She nods and was about to leave but stops "oh i almost forgot now that you mention your names there's been someone that has been looking for you guys"

"Us?"all four them said in unison

"yea he sure seemed he was in a hurry."she said "he had a black coat on so i couldn't see his face, but he did have this big round ears!"she finished as she placed her hands on her head for imitation.

Sora,Donald and Goofy thought for a moment then something popped into Donald's head. "The King!" he exclaimed

"King?" said Naruto as they nodded at him.

Then inside Naruto's mindscape kurama said something that's been bugging him " **Hey kid it could be the same person that hooded man was talking about?"**

" _you mean the one that's been looking for me_?"

" **the same one perhaps** "

Naruto nods " _thanks for reminding me kurama_."

" **anytime kid** "

after Naruto was done Sora asked Olette."where did you see him?"

"At the station."the girl responded. He grinned

"The station." he repeated "thanks!"they nodded at him.

"well i better get back to that assignment." she said as she winked at Naruto,before walking off

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Donald " The King's trying to find us!"

As they were excited after finding out about the king Naruto was in his thoughts let's see if hes the one that's been looking for me and find out why."but his mind was cut off by sora.

"come on Naruto we have to get to the station!" He exclaimed

"Wait up!" as he ran to catch up.

* * *

 **At the** **station**

As our hero's reach the station, Naruto looked up at the sign"twilight town train station." read to them. they looked up.

"that sounds...familiar."said Sora before they have anytime to think about. Naruto heard something and turned around and saw that he as not seen he is seeing in front of him stood a silver like creature with a weird marking in its forehead and moving like it didnt have any bones ( look up nobodies in kh2).

"What are those things?" asked Naruto.

sora,Donald and Goofy run up next to him, Goofy took out a shield,Donald a wand,and sora a keyblade.

soon the three charged at the new enemy sora started slashing at the new enemy with his keyblade, goofy throws his shield like a boomerang bashing a few in the process and Donald started casting thunder and fire at them shocking and burning a the rest.

but unknown to them one of them went past the three and headed straight for Naruto

"Naruto! look out!" yelled Sora, as the silver creature was about to attack Naruto, He vanished and reappeared behind the enemy with his keyblade out after a while the silver creature was split in half from head to bottom.

Sora and others look in awe at Naruto's speed and what he did to his enemy with his keyblade. Naruto looks at the others "don't just stand there we got trouble to deal with!"when he said that more appeared and charged at them.

Sora, Donald and goofy got out of their shock and continued their assault at the enemy.

Minuets went by and the other's were exhausted and were being surrounded Naruto looked at his surroundings and told the others to stand back and did a cross sign **_kage bushin no justu!_ ** two clones appear and look at him "You know what to do!" they both nod and did some and signs and all three took a deep breath _**Katon: goukakyuu no justu!**_ three massive fireballs shot out of their mouths and combined to a gigantic ball and headed straight at the enemy and a explosion occurred as the four of them look at the enemy turn to ash. after the fire and smoke cleared there was nothing left as Naruto looked at his clones thanks for their assist he turns to look at the other and they had their mouths hitting the ground and their eyes wide open and he sweat dropped at their reaction."um...are you guys ok?" Sora was the first one to brake out of his shock and ran up to Naruto with stars in his eyes" that was so COOL! can you teach me can you can you!"Naruto was about to respond when a figure jumped down from the building looking at them.

the four of them looked the figure but what got there attention was a golden keyblade

"Your Majesty!" Donald shouted

"Shh!"the king ordered "you guys gotta board the train and leave town!, the train knows the way." he pulled out a pouch and handed it to sora and he turns and looks at Naruto and smiled widely "I knew you will come child of prophecy" he said shocking the others but especially Naruto.

"how did you-" he was cut off " there's no time to explain you guys have get out of here!" Naruto looked at the others and then back at the king only to find him gone.

"The King..."sora said."was that really him?"

"It coulda been..." Goofy said hesitantly. "yep I know it was." he said more certain.

"Now we know he's okay!"said Donald happily. then sora cross his arms.

"But the King was locked inside the Realm Of Darkness?"said sora when he said that Naruto narrow his eyes and remembered that aqua was in the realm of darkness and his promise to and Donald nodded. "But...we saw him just now?"

"Yep!"

"If the Kings here, that means Riku's here!"exclaimed Sora happily

"Hes gotta be!"Donald said. Naruto just sighs in confusion. "we'll explain along the way Naruto." he nodded on that.

"Well,I'm gonna look for riku."sora declared."Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! what are you guys gonna do.

Donald and Goofy put on a face. "Gawrsh sora did you really have to ask?Goofy muttered and started laughing.

"Hey!"Donald said in annoyance."What's so funny?"

"Your face!"he laughed.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other then burst out looking at this couldn't help but chuckle.

Kurama watching this chuckled " **They sure lively**." Naruto nodded on that. " _They sure are they remind me of myself back then._ " he smiled at them but for a second Naruto saw his younger self in Sora only for a second.

but his thoughts were cut off by Sora"huh?"

"I said what are you gonna do Naruto?"

Naruto crossed his arms and started to think." _Well i don't exactly know but I have nothing else to do anyway except that have to find and save someone from the darkness_ "

they nodded at that."Well great welcome to the team Naruto!"

"Now we have two Keybladers."said Goofy excitedly

"say,Naruto?" said Sora. "Why did the king call you the child of prophecy?"

Naruto then looks at them and sighs. "well i fought in a war and saved my world from certain destruction 2 years ago."

the others look at him in shock "y-yo-you fought in a war how did it happen?"

Naruto wave them off "I'll tell you guys later but we gotta get going remember."

"Right!" said Sora. "...so were are we supposed to go again?"

Naruto face palm himself "The train, remember"

"Oh yeah!" said Sora sheepishly. They sigh at him. "oh come on!"

Naruto in is mind " _I take it back he doesn't remind me of me!_ " and kurama laughs at that.

* * *

As they entered the station Hayner,Pence and Olette ran up behind them "Hey wait up."Hayner shouted Naruto,Sora,Donald and Goofy stop and turn around

"What is it?" said Sora.

"We came to see you guys off."Pence explained. "It just...seemed like we oughta do you know."

Naruto tilted his head "Really?"then he smiled "Thanks!" they smiled back. Sora walked up to the counter and pulled the pouch the king gave them.

"Hey!"said as she looks in her pocket. "What is it?"asked Donald, then she pulled out the same pouch to everyone's surprise.

"They're the same!" said Goofy. Olette nodded and Sora looked at and shrugged.

"four tickets please."said Sora as the man behind the booth handed him his tickets before taking the amount of money needed for the tickets. Sora looked at the train,then a sad appeared on his face. " I cant really help but feel like we wont see this town again. the others looked at him in confusion

"Why not?"Donald asked.

"Your thinking to much."Goofy said Naruto nodded and walked up to him.

"Goofy's right your thinking to much and besides we'll see this town again don't know when but we will."smiled Naruto as he patted sora in the back.

Sora nodded at that "Yeah guess your right."

"Okay! lets go"said Donald as him and Goofy got on the train and Naruto and Sora look back at Hayer and the others.

"Guess this is goodbye."

"Hey Sora?"said Hayner. "have we ever met before?"

Sora thought about it "no I don't think so."sora responded "why did you ask?"

Hayner shrugged "I don't know." he smiled and sora smiled back as a tear fell from his check.

Naruto looked at him in concern "you alright?"

"yeah!"he said as he wiped the tear away.

Hayner chuckled "pull it together."sora smiled embarrassed.

"Right...see ya."he said as he boarded the train.

After he boarded Naruto looked at the others "Later!"he smiled

Olette walked up to him and blushed a little "you guys'll comeback and visit right?"

He looked at her and smiled softly at her. "yeah we will promise."

she lifted her and raised her pinky."pinky promise."

He looked at it and chuckled but accepted it. "pinky promise."they smiled at him and waved goodbye as he boarded the train. they watched the train doors close and the train started to leave the station.

* * *

"Whoa!, you guys have been through alot that sucked." said Naruto during the ride they have been trading stories about their adventures

"Yeah but its no were near as bad as yours."said Sora and looks at him sadly. "sorry about your friend."Naruto looked at ground sadly "don't worry about it hes in a better place now."they nodded at that suddenly the train stopped. the train doors opened and the four walked out, they looked around and spotted a large tower before them just when started walking towards the train behind them suddenly disappears.

"Well there goes our ride." sora laughed nervously Naruto shook his head and kept walking.

Naruto sighs "lets just get to the tower and see why were here." they nodded.

while they walked towards the tower they see a large person at the door.

"What's going on here?"said Donald and the large figure laughed

"I sent in some my lackeys inside to see if this master of this tower's is as big and tough as they say." He told them. "word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer,which will make him the perfect bodyguard for me. see, doesn't matter how tough he is-once's hes heartless he'll do as I say. he finished without looking at them.

"Heartless?"said Naruto as they gotten into stance.

The figure nodded and continued "that's right they're the things that come out of the darkness in folk's hearts see. why with all those heartless at her side, my dear friend maleficent is gonna conquer them all! and since I've got me a dept to pay, i'm gonna make an army of heartless,special for her! still not looking at them aw, why am i talking to you pipsqueaks anyway? go on, scram! I've got a big schedule as it is!" Naruto looked at the others and they just shrugged.

"You oughta find something better to do." suggested Goofy.

the large figure turned around to be a giant cat look a like "Oh yeah!, says who?" his eyes widen after seeing them. "Aah _its you!"_ he said angrily.

Donald and Goofy widen their eyes when they got a good look at him "Pete?"they exclaimed in unison Naruto and Sora look at him.

"What're you two nimrods doing here?"demanded Pete pointing at them.

"What you doing here!" Donald shot back.

"You guys know this idiot?" said Naruto while Pete glares at him.

Goofy nodded "We sure do." he exclaimed "Pete's been causing trouble for ages! his majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago! I wonder how he got out?"

Pete laughed he smirked "so you wanna know how eh?" he said well, maleficent busted me out, that's how now your world-no no no all the worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. cause maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

"Maleficent, huh..."Sora looked at the others and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Pete demanded. "Why Maleficent's power so great-he was cut off

"So no one told you yet?"said Naruto.

"What are talking about?"

"Sorry to break it to you but she's toast."laughed Sora.

"Sorry but she wont help ya now Pete." said Goofy

"Whaddaya mean?"demanded Pete and they chuckled "You! so you're the ones that did it!"

"Well..."Sora put his hands behind his head. "We might have something to do with it."

Pete began to shake with rage. "Grr...Heartless squad! round up!"He shouted and shadow figures appeared as our hero's got into their stance and charged at the heartless Naruto and Sora slashing them with their keyblades and Donald using his magic and Goofy throwing and bashing with his shield!within minuets the heartless were wiped out.

Pete was furious that his heartless were so easily destroyed "you just wait! Nobody and I do mean Nobody messes with the mighty Pete!"He shouted.

"So "mighty" Pete." said Sora. "Who lives in this tower anyway?"

Pete smirks. "So, you don't know eh? well it's old Yen Sid." he looks at the tower. "Course hes probably heartless by now!"

Donald widen is eyes. "Master Yen Sid lives here?" he said in shock. he rushes to the door and pushes it open before going inside.

Naruto and Sora were confused but Goofy then explained it to them. "Master Yen Sid is the Kings teacher."he told them when he looked at their confused expression.

"Wow, sounds powerful!" exclaimed sora and they followed Donald ignoring Pete who was turning red with anger.

* * *

upon entering the tower they were awed at the size of it. "Master Yen Sid probably at the top." said Sora they nodded at the logic before proceeding the stairs. after going up the stairs they entered the first chamber and were ambushed by heartless and were taken care off.

after dealing with the heartless they continued on to the next two champers and were attacked by the heartless again after dealing with them again Donald was getting annoyed. "heartless,heartless and more heartless!" he complained. "Things have not changed one pit."

"Well, good thing were on the job." said Goofy trying to be positive.

"So...the worlds arent at peace after all?" asked Sora looking disappointed while naruto just sighs.

"Guess not."they continued to the final door. Naruto and sora entered at last, they were looking around the room while Donald and Goofy were saluting and bowed to the person at the desk. before them sat an old, but wise looking old man dressed in a rob and a pointed hat with stars on it. "Master Yen Sid It's an honor. greeted Donald.

"Hey there said sora meanwhile Naruto bowed to show respect thanks to sakura and granny.

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora in shock. "Sora! show some respect!" said Donald scolding him "at least Naruto showed some respect." Naruto chuckled at Sora getting scolded by a duck.

Yen Sid waved off the formality aside. "So, you are Sora and Naruto. he confirmed. " now then, have you seen the King yet?"

"Yes we did Master. but we didn't get the chance to talk to him." explained Goofy.

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes the King has been...quite busy of late." he muttered. "Therefore, it would seemed that the task of instructing you four shall fall upon my shoulders you have a perilous journey ahead of you. you must be well prepared."

Sora blinked. "You mean...we have to go another quest?"Sora asked. "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku and return to the Island together."

The sorcerer nodded. "Yes I know. however,everything in you journey, Sora, is connected. weather, you'll find your way back to the islands,"he said. "weather you will return alone or with your friend, and weather or not the islands will still be the key that connects them all is you sora."

"I'm...the key?" Sora repeated

the wizard nodded. "You are the key that will open the door to light." Sora nodded Donald and Goofy nodded as well while Naruto sighs to himself. Yen Sid saw this and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Naruto you will understand why you have been brought here soon enough."Naruto nodded at that. Sid waved his hand and a book appeared on the desk. "This book contains valuable knowledge that you will need in your it carefully." the book floated over the side of the desk and opened up. "Once you are ready, we will discuss the enemies that you will surely confront. they nodded and began to read.

(Okay i will say this. i was gonna write this part of the book but i didn't because it not that important and skip the part about explaining about the heartless and nobodies but not the organization XIII they seem more important i know you want the boring part in the story and i am sorry about that so lets go to the story. )

* * *

 **Few minuets of explanation later...**

"Now the... the beings you see before are known as dusk." Yen Sid told them. "They are the most common form of Nobody. The Nobody can plan, while Heartless act on instinct. they are a much more dangerous force, and they will try to do you harm." The images of the dusk turned into three hooded figures when that happened, Naruto widen his eyes when he recognized that they are the same hooded figures the man was wearing when he was attacked in his world.

"Now these powerful Nobodies formed a group called organization XIII. it commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII...?" Sora muttered, he then looked at Donald and Goofy for any information but they just shrugged not knowing who they are.

while this was happening Naruto goes to his mindscape to talk to kurama.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's mindscape**_

 _"Organization XIII..." he scoffs. "Kinda reminds me of the Akatsuki ( If that's how you spell it ) all over again but they are not after the tailed beast."_

 _Kurama nods. " **yea looks that way."**_

 _"But I don't get it that guy that attacked us was wearing the same uniform, and I thought i don't know he would of tried to kill us or something?"_

 _" **True but aqua did say he wasn't hostile towards us anyway's"**_

 _"_ _Good point okay just leave it at that if we see the guy again we'll just ask him, sounds good?"_

 _" **yea** "_

 _"okay then talk to later then kurama" Naruto fades away form his mindscape._

* * *

 _ **real world**_

when get back from his mindscape the other were still talking to Yen Sid.

"It seems that Organization XIII is working toward a goal, what that goal is I do not know..." Yen Sid said shaking his head at the last part. the images disappear, and Yen Sid looks at Naruto. "Now then, lets talk about why you are here Naruto." Naruto nods now he can get some answers that has been bugging him.

"Yea there has been some questions that been bugging me."

Yen Sid nodded. "By all means what are these questions?"

"Well for one how did the King know about me being the child of prophecy, I didn't think that other worlds knew about this?"

"Ah yes the prophecy. Yes the king and I knew about it, but there was more to the prophecy that you do not know about."

"By all means what can you tell me Master."

"Yes ofcourse, you see Naruto the prophecy stated that instead of saving your world you have to save all the other worlds aswell." explained Yen. "Ofcourse the Toads never told you this because the other worlds didn't need you yet until now that is."

Naruto nodded listening to what the mater Wizard is saying.

"But why wait till now that doesn't make sense?"

The Wizard frowned that. "Even I do not know my boy, but whatever is happening to the worlds they need you now."

"I understand Master."

"Naruto there is something that I need you to do something for me that only you can do my boy."

"And what will that be Master Yen?"

"I need you to find those that are lost." Naruto looks at him but his eyes widen when he realized at what he meant.

"You mean the ones that are lost in the darkness!" looking at the old wizard full of hope that he may have found a way to find and save aqua.

"Yes one who is lost in darkness, one who is consumed by it, and one who waits for his heart to return. Yen Sid hinted while Sora,Donald and Goofy look at the two in confusion.

"But there is another task that i only need you to complete, but I am afraid that sora,Donald and Goofy will not be able to company you for this task. Yen Sid said shocking the four.

"WHAT!" yelled Sora. "But Master how come Naruto have do it we can go with him and help him complete it?" stated sora and the others nodded except Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sora but only Naruto can do this and you have your own journey to attend but fear not my boy he will join you later but he will be leaving you time to time for this task. he said to the four to help them understand.

"So... what will this task be master?"said naruto ready for what will come his way

Yen Sid smiled at the boy. There are four worlds that need your assistance because there is to much darkness roaming, but with your power you will do fine my boy so do you accept."

Naruto thought for a moment and looked at Yen with determination. "I accept."

"Splendid!" He then looked at Sora and Naruto. Both of you will need some new traveling clothes. Those look a bit to small. Sora and Naruto looked at their clothes especially Sora who indeed found his way to small. through that door you will find three good fairies, if you ask, they will give you new clothes.

yep, you sure are growing up fast Sora." Goofy laughed

"I guess so..."He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

the four enter the next room where there are three ladies. one is red the other is blue and the last is green. the things they noticeable about them are their small wings."You guy,me,Riku and the king the six of us." sora stated getting the attention of the others. "I don't care what the organization is planning with us together we will stop them."

"Yeah." stated Donald and Goofy.

Naruto looked at the other and walked a few steps forward and cough to get the attention of the fairies. "Are you the three fairies that Master Yen Sid mentioned?"

"Why, yes we are young man, stated the red one. you four must be Naruto,Sora,Donald and Goofy. My name is Flora. sated the now named Flora as she bowed and turned to the green one. "This is one is Fauna, and the blue chubby one is Merryweather.

"If you came for new clothes, then you've come to the right one. Stated Merryweather as she and Flora walk over to them.

"I'll do the designing." said Fauna.

Flora and Merryweather walked over to Sora and Fauna turned Sora clothes Green. to the others amazement and Sora's. "Oh that will never do." as merryweather turned Sora's clothes blue.

"Now Girls." said Flora as she turned Sora outfit red and so they continued to change his outfit the same color as before over and over.

Naruto was getting annoyed and so was sora. will you just decide already!" they said in unison.

the three fairies chuckled nervously at that. "Alright girls, no more squabbling."as all three wave their wand and aimed at sora and shot their magic at his outfit as it made contact a bright light consumed the room.

when the light died down they were in awe. "Whoa!" they said in unison at the sight of Sora new clothes. Sora is now wearing mid night blue short-sleeved shirt with red hoodie-like pockets on the front of his shirt under a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards, with black/yellow/white fingerless gloves, a black belt, big baggy yet shorts pants ( which reaches in the middle of his shins) and big black and yellow shoes. the big pockets on his pants were red and were supported with a few yellow straps that intersected his yellow body.( look up Sora kingdom hearts 2 clothes)

"Oh my!" Flora looked at his new clothes in awe

"What a charming outfit."Merryweather complimented.

"Looks good!" said Naruto with thumps up while the three fairies looked at him

"Would you like some new clothes Naruto dear?" said Flora

Naruto looked at his clothes that he was wearing for one year and half.( again if you've seen his the last movie that is what he is wearing.)He looks back at them and shrugging his shoulders and smiled. "Sure why not!"

All three of them smiled at him and then looked at each other. "Okay girls together now!" Flora said and all three waved their wands and aimed at him as the magic touched him a brighter light consumed him and the room.

As the light died down what Naruto was wearing now looked better on him did it ever looked at he was wearing before. Naruto was now wearing a orange muscle shirt that showed his build body of a Olympian track runner( thanks to his yeas of training as a ninja) under was a black sleeveless hoodie with an orange shipper that have it mid shipped to show his orange muscle shirt and was now wearing a black belt and has the same short baggy pants as Sora but his was entirely black and which reached to his shins and instead of wearing his shinobi black sandals he is now wearing black and orange shoes to finish his outfit his ninja headband was now tied up to his right muscular bicep (no homo) and a new black arm wrapped ( like the boxers use hand wraps before putting his gloves) on his injured arm that almost reached to his bicep and a new blue crystal necklace to replace the one he broke when he was in six tails on pein and his shoulder armor guard he got from aqua.

Naruto was liking his new clothes and smirked as he points at sora. "Ah my clothes are better than yours!"

Sora gains a tick mark on his head. "Whatever!" he said as he turns around and crossed his arms to his chest while no one was looking he cried in amine tears while that was happening the others laugh at him.

"Oh before we forget Sora, Naruto come here dear." Fauna asked both. Sora and Naruto walked over next to her. "Now those aren't ordinary clothes, dears". as she said that her and Merryweather wave their wands. and a small orb appeared infront of sora. "Touch the orb dear." he did what she asked as he touched the orb it was absorbed into his body.

"And watch what happens.!" Merryweather finished. Sora waited until his outfit burst into a shower of light. When the light died sora outfit changed to bright red and the shock of the others sora was holding another keyblade with a star design. "Whoa!" Sora exclaimed at the sight of the other keyblade he smirked and looked at Naruto. "Ah jealous." sora said to Naruto but Naruto just looked at him. "hmm did you say something?" at that sora, Donald and Goofy face faulted.

* * *

 **Back at Konoha**

kakashi was at the top of the hokage monument reading his smut but out of nowhere he looked at the sky and raised his hand and gave a thumbs up. "I don't know why but Naruto were ever you are I'm proud of you." as he said that he went back to his smut.

* * *

 **back at the Tower**

Sora and the other two got back up and Flora now looked at Naruto. "And as for you dear your outfit, from what Master Yen Sid said that you can do fire and wind element with the use at what is called chakra is that correct?" she asked

Naruto nodded but in truth he has the other elements thanks to the other tailed beast but he only use it if hes in his six paths mode but he wont show it not yet atleast.

Flora and other two nodded "okay great in that outfit you can use two more elements which is lightning and ice, but that not all in the outfit each time you cast your jutsu of all element it will cut the cost of your chakra in half which means you can use it as many times as you want and not get tired.

"So, what your saying is If can I don't know for example i can throw any element jutsu at my opponent and it will cut the cost of using that jutsu in half is that what your saying?"

the three nodded and Naruto then looked at Sora and smirked mischievously "Hey sora wanna be my target practice?" Sora looked him and paled and raised his hands defensively. "Um.. actually Naruto I think Master Yen Sid was calling my name, so..." he ran out the room with Naruto chasing him doing hand signs and laughing while doing it.

the five that stayed in the room can hear screams of pain outside the tower.

* * *

 **minuets later...**

Naruto,Donald and Goofy circle around Sora who is laying on the ground burned,little pieces of ice on him and twitching with electricity from all the elements that Naruto as thrown at him the two look at naruto with deadpan expression. "I thinks you went overboard?"

Naruto just pokes at sora corpse to see if hes alive which he is and looks at the two. "hmm... I think I did a little."

they both sigh at him until they hear Master Yen Sid and looked at him to see him wave at them to come here which they did when they got there they saw a large yellow and orange ship.

"Hey!" exclaimed Donald. "It's the Gummi ship!"

"Sweet!" said sora. "you guys ready to go." he said to Donald and Goofy they nodded and turned to Naruto. "Well Naruto guess this is goodbye for now." he said

Naruto looked at the three. "Don't worry guys we see each other later I will finish the task then meet you guys at any of the worlds don't worry i will find you i have my ways (Sage mode)" he assured them and they nodded in understanding. He then pressed his shoulder guard and light shined bright and blinded the others as the light died down they uncovered their eyes looked at Naruto in awe. what stood before them was Naruto in his knight armor ( Again look up Terra knight armor from kh birth by sleep) but thanks to Naruto new clothes the entire armor that used to be gold with orange is now black with orange on the edges ( picture him in Terra's armor but its entirely black and the orange on the edges on it.)

"Well guy's this is were we split alright good luck on your journey!" they nod at him. He summoned his board and flew off to start his journey to help out 4 other worlds.

after he left his friends Naruto flew straight into space and look around and see other worlds he could never imagine he will get the chance too. "Well Kurama you ready?"

" **You Know this partner!** "

"Right!"

And so on Naruto started his new journey...

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter i will like to say that I am sorry for taking so long on making this chapter I had work you know to earn some money and all that shit. (Cough) sorry okay next chapter Naruto will journey to fairy tail and you guys will choose which part jellel arc phantom lord arc s class exam arc or laxus arc and I choose the next world i might add dmc 4 (Devil may cry 4) as the next world naruto visits and the highschool DxD i might gonna need help with that one like talk all three friction crap like business so send me a message i will appreciate that and finally the final fantasy XIII world the first one not the XIII-2 or lightning returns if anyone did a fanfic on that I need assistance on that thank you. well until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3 Earthland part 1

**Kingdom Hearts: rise of a maelstrom**

 **I will thank for everyone for following my story again. So i'm thinking a resident evil and Naruto fanfic based on operation raccoon city game and so here it is the story Naruto has reached Earthland. so lets start the story**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Earthland Part 1**

we find our solo hero riding his board in space to complete his task to save four other worlds. ( Or three forgot my other chapter)" Ok lets see Master Yen Sid said that there are other worlds that have more darkness than the rest, so were are they?"just when he said that a large wave of darkness wash over him. "OH SHIT!" Naruto tried to maintain balance of his board until the wave of darkness started to calm. "Thank kami that was over, now to look around and find-AH there it is!" when he said that he sees a small world that is engulfed in darkness.

"that is alot of darkness no wonder Master wanted me to do this,well there's no point in standing around and do nothing." Naruto then sailed straight to it.

* * *

in the middle of the forest a bright light shined in the middle of it when to light died down there stood Naruto looking around in the area. "well nothing out of the ordinary no heartless around no nobodies and no organizati-" he didn't get to finish as there was a explosion in the distance he then jumped into the trees to have look but what he saw looked something you don't see everyday. What he is seeing is a giant castle with long robotic legs moving towards another castle that looked totaled.

"That doesn't look good" but kurama said that got Naruto's attention

" **Kit I feel darkness swarming inside that castle and its strong but its nothing we cant handle.** "

"Yea but i also feel other life on that broken down castle but whoever they are they need our help."

" **Then lets haul ass then!** "

"Right!"

* * *

 **Fairy tail**

in the town of magnolia there laid the strongest guild **Fairy Tail** the number 1 guild in all of Fiore but right now the strongest guild is having difficulties at the moment it all started when their strongest team have returned from a stolen s-class mission only to find their guild it badly damaged. their master ordered them to stay together at all times that a guild war was not worth it that is until they found a team called shadow gear hanged on a tree (no they are not dead if that is what you're thinking) and were sent to the infirmary for treatment. So, the master and his children when to confront the ones responsible which they were called **phantom lord.** they two guild had a fierce battle until fairy tail master was found heavily wounded by getting his magic stolen by a mage named aria one of phantom lords strongest members. with no choice fairy tail had top retreat back to what's left of their guild. and so we find fairy tail being attacked by phantom lord.

"I WILL SAY THIS ONCE GIVE US LUCY HEARTFILILA!"

"GO TO HELL! WE WILL NOT BETRAY ONE OF OUR OWN!"

"THEN YOU WILL DIE!, FIRE THE JUPITER CANNON NOW!"

All of fairy tail guild saw a massive cannon aimed right at them and began to charge its energy to fire.

"EVERYONE RUN!"yelled a certain red head as she began to run straight at the cannon.

"ERZA ARE YOU CRAZY YOU'LL GET KILLED" exclaimed one pinknette

"JUST DO IT NATSU!" yelled Erza as she begin to glow bright and died down was wearing her Adamatine armor.

"ERZA!"

"FIRE!"

Erza closed her eyes and waited for the cannon to fire so she can try to deflect it she waited but the cannon never came she opened her eyes only to see a hooded figure infront of her and she was about to speak but was cut off when a explosion occurred in the sky she looked up and was shocked to see that it was the Jupiter cannon that was the cause of the explosion. she then looked at the mysterious figure.

"w-who are you?" she asked

the hooded figure turn to look at her and then removed his hood for her and the rest of the guild to see. Erza and a certain white hair blushed at the sight of this man, the man that stood infront of Erza was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto smiled at her and touched her hair. "You're hair color reminds me of my mother." he said which made her blush so bad that it rivaled a certain Hyuga heiress. "and my name is Naruto Uzumaki at you're service. and you beautiful?"

Erza blushed even more that matched the color of her hair. "E-Er-Erza scarlet."

"Well Erza for what I am doing here is I am here to help."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"Yelled the phantom lord guild Master Jose

"I think the question his who the fuck are you!"

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT I AM ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS AND MASTER OF PHANTOM LORD MASTER JOSE!"

Naruto just looks at him deadpan expression. "I still don't know what that is or who you are."

YOU BRAT!, not matter Fire the Jupiter cannon again

then one of his guild member stutters. "w-we cant master the cannon as to cool of in fifteen minutes to fire again"

"WHAT!" he sighs no matter i will use these creature that this so called organization XIII as given me and lets see those pathetic fairies stand up to them." after he said that the fairy tail mages see an army of dark figures rising from the ground these creatures were heartless but just not the normal type that Naruto has fought these heartless were dressed what it look like a mage or a wizard for instance.

Naruto looks at them with wide eyes and gets in his stance then summons his keyblade "shit looks like they got an upgrade"

erza looks at him "you know these things?" and the answer she got was a nod "yea these things are called heartless they are creature that came from the darkness of people's hearts and they are here to take other people's hearts."

Erza looks at the heartless in shock "these things come from peoples hearts!"

"yes but from the darkness of their hearts but i will explain later right now we have to get rid of them and i just know the jutsu for the job" he makes his most noticeable hand sign _" **kage bunshin no jutsu!"**_ three Naruto clones he looks at them and nod to eachother and form a line and make hand signs two clones yell out _ **"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!"**_ and they both a massive fire ball and the real Naruto and clone finish their hand sign and take a deep breath " ** _Futon:_** ** _daitoppa!"_** with the combine the fireball jutsu increases in size of the Jupiter cannon and speed and went straight for the heartless once it made contact it made and explosion of fire but Naruto was not done yet he rises his hand and a ball of wind forms once it was complete he threw it at the fire and combined to make a fire storm which sucks up the rest of the heartless that weren't attacked by the massive fireball.

phantom lord and fairy tail watch at the display of power that Naruto has have unleashed upon the heartless and they were just shocked to the core well except one fire dragon slayer who was excited. after the fire twister as died down there were still heartless but not that much as it used to be Naruto turns back and looks at the others "look I'm going on ahead and deal with this old fart you guys deal with the rest of these heartless and catch up and deal with that cannon." after he said that he disappears in a yellow flash.

Erza was the first on to break out of her shock and look at the rest of her guild members listen "We have to help naruto he cant do this on his own so me,Natsu,Gray and Elfman lets go and the rest of you deal with the heartless."

they said in unison "Right!"

* * *

 **Inside phantom lord**

Naruto made it to the top of the guild and breaks the door and there sitting in a throne stood the Phantom lords master

"So we meet face to face, tell me brat why protect these pathetic fairies and not join phantom lord."

Naruto looks at him. "sorry but no you see i have been tasked from Master Yen Sid to get rid of the darkness that is residing in this world and you're one of them, so tell me this? how on earth did your old ass get your hands on controlling the heartless?"

Jose smirks darkly and laughs. "So that's what they are called well yes i am controlling these heartless, you see this dark hooded man from an group called this organization XIII has given me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"And that offer would be?"

" **POWER!** , the power to defeat fairy tail and show all of Fiore that phantom lord is the true number one and strongest guild of all!" he laughs manically but out of nowhere he was kicked in the face by none other than Naruto, when that happen Jose was sent flying at the other side of the wall.

Jose gets out of the wall and glares murderously at Naruto who just looks at him motionlessly "you talk to much so lets begin i got places to be old fart!" he gets into his stance of a boxer

"You little shit I will destroy you" he yells as his eyes glow red and darkness engulfs him then unleashed his KI on Naruto.

Naruto narrows his eyes at him aswell as Kurama

"So this is the power of darkness that organization XIII as given him."

" **It seems so partner but its no were close to our power but lets not get cocky"**

"Right."

"AHAH! what's wrong brat are you afraid of my power that you cant move!"

Naruto smirks at him until blue aura starts to surround him (its chakra) and explodes sending a shockwave around the room and cracks start appear on the ground of the intense of his power and he sends his own KI on Jose who is now sweating and breathing hard of the pressure

"What wrong old man what happen to all that talk awhile ago."

Jose narrows his eyes at him and raises his hand and fires dark energy at him. "death wave!"

Naruto rolls out the way and charges straight at Jose and shots a two punch combination and roundhouse kicks him the left side of his face but Jose blocks the punches and barely made it on time to blocks the kick but was sent flying by the force behind the kick when Jose recovers he fires two dark spheres at Naruto who dodges them easily and makes hand sighs and black ice forms on his hands _**Hyouton: kokuryuu boufusetsuu**_ and a fierce black dragon made of ice roars and heads straight for Jose only for him to make a dark dome to protect himself once the dragon made contact it freezes the dome and shatters when that happened Naruto appears infront of Jose in a yellow flash and has a blue orb with lightning in it " _ **Raiton: resengan!**_ " once the jutsu made contact on Jose's chest it created a shockwave of lightning in the entire room which caused an explosion to occurred destroying everything now Naruto and Jose are fighting with the roof destroyed were the sun is shined upon them.

Naruto jumped out of the smoke of the aftermath of his attack still on guard just in case Jose was still up and to his relief he was on the ground with his eyes rolled in the back of his head after seeing Jose on the ground erza and the others reach at the top after dealing with the four elemental's and Gajeel then Jupiter cannon only to see Naruto okay and phantom lord's master on the ground defeated then erza walks up to him and smiles. "you did it." he then looks at her and shakes his head "no we did it, we won." she nodded at that and so did the others just when they were about to leave kurama yells.

" **Naruto this isnt over just yet!"**

( **Final fantasy X final boss battle Jecht** )

When he said that the gang begin to feel dark magic increasing they turn only to see Jose get up and glare straight at Naruto with red eyes.

 **"This isn't over not until I destroy you and Fairy Tail!"** he yells and charges at Naruto with rage in his eyes.

Naruto pushes Erza out of the way and blocks the punches and kicks Jose was throwing at him and soon Naruto and Jose were throwing combinations of punches and kicks at eachother this continued on for almost close to ten minuets Jose who has shirt torn from his sleeve and few holes in it and his pants with cut marks from Naruto's wind jutsu's and he was bleeding badly, while Naruto has his jacket torn from his shoulder with a few cuts and pants that were torn on the left leg and with a few holes aswell and he was bleeding on his lip and the side of his head thanks to Jose's dark magic while this was happening the others could only watch as two strong people fight for dominance and then Naruto punched Jose straight in the face and was sent flying when that happened he turned to the other "you guys got to get out of here i'm gonna end this with one move and destroy everything in this place!" he yells as making hand signs " _ **katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu**_!" fires three massive dragon heads into the sky.

 **(song end)**

Natsu yells. "What! we cant just leave you by yourself!"

Naruto looks at them with blood red cat eye and yells **"JUST DO IT!"** Natsu was about to argue with him until Gray grabbed his shoulder and shook his head at him "You heard him Natsu we have to listen to him come on." once he said that he nods at Naruto who nods back and so the rest of fairy tail Mages began to run but erza looked at him. "you better come back alive." he smirks at her. "don't worry about it i'm to stubborn to die." she nods and runs with the others. naruto then looks up in the sky and dark clouds began to form. "Just in time good thing i learned it only once when sasuke used it on me when we had our battle." He then jumps at a pillar and concentrates and gathers lightning chakra in his hand and raises it up at the sky and looks at Jose who struggling to get up of his injured body and glares at Naruto.

( **DBZ Goku Super Saiyan theme)**

 **"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A STUPID BRAT!"**

naruto looks at him with emotionless blue eyes

"You already did." after he said that lightning was coming from the sky and then came a massive dragon made out of lightning.

Jose was looking at the Dragon with fear and falls on his knees. "p-pl-please have mercy."

Naruto closes his eyes at him. "it's already to late." he then looks at the dragon. "this is called kirin your end." he said emotionless then looks back at Jose who his looking at him with fear.

" **NOW DISAPPEAR WITH THE THUNDER CLAP!"** He then sends his dragon down at him.

" **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Then everything was engulfed in a flash.

( **SONG END** )

* * *

 **Back in Fairy Tail five minuets earlier**

team natsu made it out of phantom lords guild back to Fairy tail were the others are at.

"We made it!"

"yea."

"so what now?"

erza then looks at them and back at phantom lords. "Now we wait."

when she said that a roar of thunder got everyone's attention and all looked back to see a dragon made out of lightning.

Natsu and the other stare at the dragon in shock and fear

"w-what the fuck!"

soon they saw the dragon descend all they saw and hear was a roar and a flash.

* * *

when the light died down everyone open their eyes only to widen in shock at the sight.

what fairy tail members are seeing is what is left of phantom lords guild in ruin destroyed and top of it is Naruto who is on his knees breathing trying to catch his breath.

Naruto then stands up and looks at all the members of fairy tail.

"YO!" he smiles at them and they fall face first to the ground

Erza walks up to him and smiles. "its over huh?"

He then shakes his head at her. "Today yes but I got a job to do, and its not over just yet there is still darkness in this world and I will see to that It's done besides looks like you guys can use the help to fix your guild.

she smiles at that. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Chapter end ok i would like to tell you that part 2 will be on which will be the tower of heaven arc and after that naruto goes to DMC4 world but don't worry naruto will return to Earthland but later in the chapters which will be the S class Exams. before I forget I promise you guys that I will make the next fighting scene longer next time.**

 **Okay bye**


	5. Chapter 4 Earthland part 2

**Kingdom Hearts: rise of a maelstrom**

 **Hey guys here is a new chapter of Rise of a Maelstrom and I will like to announce that It will take a little bit of time to make Fairy tail's devil slayer I know that I said that I will come out along with kingdom hearts i got no excuse and no i am not stuck just trying to make it um...how should i say this find a way to make a Levy and Mira drama shit I have the Idea just have to make it um more dramatic and shit yea but other than that it is half way finished but it will be out and I just started to make the Digimon one so wait for that one.**

 **But anyways** **onto the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Earthland part 2**

It's has been a 2 days since the battle of Phantom lord and Naruto, Kurama found out that days he spends here are hours in the outer worlds. One day he stays here a minute in the outer world.

But either way during the time he had been staying here he got to know everyone in fairy tail, finding out that they treated each other like family and had there backs made Naruto happy that these people even if they weren't blood related they treated one and other like true siblings.

And speaking of which during his staying here Naruto visited Aqua in his station...

He still remembered what happened like it was just yesterday...

 ***Flashback***

 _Naruto found himself in the station and looked around trying to find Aqua. "Aqua?" then suddenly his instincts kicked in as he drew his keyblade and blocked a strike form Aqua who glaring at him. "Aqua? what the hell are you doing?" he said as he pushed Aqua back as both keybalde bearers looked at one and other getting into there battle stances._

 _Fight me!" she demanded as she charged again at Naruto who was looking at her confused as he blocked the strikes that aqua was sending at him._

 _As he blocked every strike that Aqua was sending at him were not lethal...he looked into her eyes to see her that she was just as hurt as he is with her. He then blocked the last strike and slashed twice. Aqua saw this and blocked both slashes only for her to widen her eyes when Naruto tackled her into the ground then grabbed both her wrist pinning her._

 _She struggled to escape from his grip but to no avail. She looked at him as he was looking at her in the eyes._

 _"You done?" he asked while she nodded. "Good...so mind explaining to me why you are attacking me?." he said as she took a deep breath then looks at him in the eyes._

 _"Forgive me I...I just wanted to test you." she said making Naruto raise a eyebrow. "You...wanted to test me?" he said as she grinned at him._

 _"Yup! and you passed!" She cheerfully replied while Naruto chuckled lightly and got off her standing up and offered a hand up to her in which she accepted. "Though I wasn't expecting you to beat me...and so easily at that...must be getting rusty." she pouted and explained._

 _"Eh I just got lucky is all." He said as she shook her head. "anyways what are you doing?" she asked._

 _Nothing I'm in a world called Earthland helping out a guild called fairy tail from a guild war from a dark guild named phantom lord." he said while she tilts her head to the side in confusion._

 _"Earthland? never heard of it." she said while Naruto shook his head. "It's one of the worlds that master Yen Sid tasked me in helping."he said but then he remembered something. "Oh by the way Aqua master Yen Sid tasked me with something else too just before I left." he said getting her attention. "Really?...What is it?" she asked curiously._

 _" He said that it is my duty to find those who are lost." he said making her eyes widen. " You know who I am talking about then?" he asked getting a nod in return._

 _"Yes." she said but then her face saddens. "My...friends Ventus, and Terra." she said as he nodded. " I knew he was talking about you...One who is lost in darkness, one who had been consumed by it and finally one who must have his heart returned to him." he repeated the words the wizard said to him. "And I believe you are the one lost in the darkness." he said._

 _She nodded. "My friend Terra, he was falling into the darkness after our master Xehanort, possessed and corrupted him. 'She said while Naruto clenched his fist tightly as he remembered the exact same thing happened with Sasuke when Orochimaru promised him power to kill his brother. " I took his place, and now I'm in the realm of darkness. "She said as she hugged her legs together while Naruto wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder._

 _"So, Terra was consumed in to the darkness?" he asked as she nodded her head. "I...see kinda reminds me of sasuke when Orochimaru promised him power to kill his older brother Itachi...So what about Ventus?"_

 _"He was possessed by Venitas, the darkness in his heart in human form." she said sadden." They fought for control of his body...Ven won the battle...but lost his heart in the process."_

 _Naruto rubs her back gently. " And then?" "After that we ended up in master Yen Sid's tower he told me he couldn't sense his heart. So I took him back to our home, the land of departure, only to find it in ruin. I remembered something that my old master told me, Master Eraqus when I became a master, that he was the protector of the worlds and that if anything ever happened to him, I should seal the the worlds keyhole with the keyblade to prevent darkness from taking the world. I did so, and created an entirely different world. I placed his body in a chamber where his body rest until his heart returned to him." she sighs. "I promised that I would be there to protect him..." she said as tears fell from her eyes as Naruto held her closer and tighten his embrace on her._

 _Don't worry Aqua I will save you and them...I promise." he whispered_

 _I know you will...and thank you." she whispered back at him as she blushed when she wraps her arms around holding him tightly._

 _Naruto holds her for what it looked like forever until he heard light snoring, he looked at Aqua only to find her fast asleep. He smiles and does a daring as he kissed her forehead lightly and looks at her one last time as he drifts off to sleep missing her smile._

 ***Flashback end***

Naruto smiles lightly remembering her beautiful sleeping face...realizing on what he was thinking he blushed and shook his head quickly. Once he stopped he finally found himself in the guild construction sight. He looked to his left he saw Natsu Dragneel who he is if Naruto remembers correctly he is a fire dragon slayer a forgotten type of spell they can learn if the said person was either trained by a dragon or planed themselves a dragon lacrima. Naruto cringes as he watched Natsu get pilled up by multiples wooden timbers thinking he could carry them all...but he failed miserably.

That is what you get for thinking you can do anything flame brain." said a raven haired boy if Naruto recalled his name is Gray Fullbuster who uses a magic called Ice make in which it kinda reminds Naruto of haku, Smiling sadly remembering the person who gave him true meaning to be strong by protecting those who are precious to him.

Natsu gets up and looks at the raven haired stripper. "What did you call me!?" he growled while gray got into his face. "You wanna fight?" he said angrily.

Naruto chuckles at the scene the 2 remind him of himself and sasuke when they were younger. he then looks to his left and sees Juvia who was hiding from everyone and was staring at Gray then looked at him and squealed and ran off, Naruto looked at her in confusion then shakes his head and heard shouting and looked to his left and saw the red headed knight named Erza who was yelling at the 2 boys who had both pumps on there heads.

"Now that you 2 are done Pickering now get back to work!" she shouted making the 2 boys sound like the blue cat named Happy and ran continuing rebuilding the guild.

The 3 guild master Makarov was in his titan form as Naruto used his shadow clones helping building the top with Makarov.

"they are really getting into it?" asked a blue haired girl with an orange headband looking at the scene.

"Foreman where do you need the timbers at?" asked Erza as she looked up at her master.

Makarov started thinking and he pointed at the left. "Over there would be fine Erza" he said making her nod.

Isn't this getting I don't know kinda big don't you think?" asked one of the members of the guild.

"While where at it, were expanding see" she shows everyone the blueprints of the guild but instead of a good picture it was crap.

"I don't really get it?" asked Natsu who looks at the pic in confusion.

"Man this is shit, what idiot drew this?" asked Gray while Mira smiled but then quickly covered her face as she found herself crying making everyone look at Gray.

"You made Mira cry." said Happy as he looked at Gray who was trying to cheer up Mira only to stop dead in his tracks when he felt someone behind him.

"For making Mira cry you shall face my ultimate punishing technique." he said as he made a tiger seal and aimed it at Gray's ass. "W-W-W-Wait I'm sorry!" But it was too late as Naruto jabbed the tiger sealed fingers into his asshole. "Sennen Goroshi!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Gray flew so high in the air like a rocket while while having his hands behind his ass with his eyes bulged out of them.

the others cringed as they saw this except Natsu who was laughing at his rival. As gray landed on the ground with steam coming out of his ass, Naruto was cleaning his hands like he just took out the trash.

"Now what have we learned?" He said while gray struggled to look at him due to the amount of pain Naruto caused him. "Never make fun off someone's drawing." "And?" "And I'm sorry Mira...there happy!." "Very." he said as gray dropped his head and stayed in that position still holding his ass.

Wow didn't know he did it for Mira." One of the guild mates said as they turned to look at Mira who was smiling at the scene making the others widen there eyes at that. "NANI!, he made her happy!." They screamed.

During the hole thing Erza was looking at Naruto who was helping the others while smiling at them.

"Ara ara does Erza like Naruto-kun~." Said Mirajane standing next to her as Erza blushed and shook her head in denial.

"N-no way I barely know him a-and you never know I might not be his type." she stuttered as she continued to blush of the color of her hair.

"Hmmm~ If your so sure of your self then you don't mind that I go after him do you~" she smiled as Erza lost her blush and embarrassment and looked at Mirajane with a deadly glare in which Mira smirked slyly.

"Back off Strauss he's mine!" she hissed silently while Mirajane narrowed her eyes as both released killing intent with Erza's being Red while Mira's was Purple.

While this was happening Naruto looked at the scene in confusion while the others were cowering with fear.

"Etto Kurama do you know what's going on?" He asked while his demonic Partner slammed his head repeatedly at the wall of his mindscape at Naruto's denseness.

* * *

 **Few Days Later...**

We Find Naruto, Erza, Natsu,Happy, Gray and Lucy at the train station, they're are going to a amusement park called Akame Resort. Thanks to their friend Loke for some reason was felling a little Ill but he told them he was fine but Naruto said otherwise as he told him if he was a celestial spirit and that made the others shocked od the revelation and so he told everyone that he is leaving the world but was cut off when Lucy told the other celestial's to stay in which they accepted.

"OI Naruto hurry up!" Naruto looked at Natsu and others who were waving at him he smirked as he raised his hood to cover half his face and put his hand into his pocket and walked towards them.

"I'm coming!" he appeared infront of them in a yellow flash surprising them in the process.

While in the train Naruto was sitting between Erza and Lucy infront of them was Natsu who was in his Motion sickness with Gray sitting next to him and Happy who was blowing some wind into Natsu's face with a fan. Naruto chuckled as he used his new spell he acquired after he defeated Phantom lords master Jose. "Cure" suddenly a small pinkish flower appeared on top of Natsu's head curing him of his sickness temporally. Natsu was on his knees with Happy bowing to Naruto multiple times making him chuckle nervously.

After that was done Naruto looked out the window thinking about what happened a few days ago at the guild, when Laxus master Makarov's grandson insulted his friends and he didn't appreciated that.

*Flashback*

 _Inside the still constructed Fairy tail guild._

 _"So you said this Master Yen Sid tasked you to journey and help save other worlds from darkness and this Organization XIII?" Asked the 3rd master while the others were listening in Naruto nodded his head. "Yea and the only world that was available was yours while the others were covered by darkness." he said as the others widen there eyes._

 _"That is a dangerous task you are doing my boy I wish you the best of luck to you out there." he said as Naruto nodded. "Thanks for that Old man it may be dangerous but look at the bright side I get to face strong opponents and get more stronger." he said with a smirk making everyone in the guild chuckle at his cheerfulness until Natsu's hand were caught on fire. "NARUTO FIGHT ME!"_

 _"Natsu you can't beat him, hes too strong for you." said Gray only for him to get punched by Natsu._

 _"Still I want-" he was suddenly cut off when a wooden barrel smashed into him, getting the others attention._

 _"Try saying that again." exclaimed Erza in anger while Laxus was sitting on a seat smirking slyly._

 _"Fine we don't need weakling in this guild, getting beaten by phantom lord...what a joke." he looked at Jet and Droy. "And I don't even know your names." he said as both of them dropped there heads in shame._

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes but then he listened in more._

 _"And you." he looked at Lucy who was scared by the look he was giving her. "Your the one that caused all of this...this is all your fault." He narrowed his eyes at her._

 _Okay that was the last straw he got up and appeared infront of Laxus punching him in the face sending him flying into the wall._

 _"Don't you ever Insult my friends again you hear me." he said coldly as his eyes flashed from blue to golden for a second._

 _Laxus got up wiping a small trail of blood from his lips as he appeared behind Naruto ready to punch him in the back of the head._

 _But unfortunately Naruto disappeared at the last second as he was behind Laxus. Both fighters started flashing in blinding speed that the entire guild couldn't keep up with them. Both Naruto and Laxus appeared in the center with Naruto's holding both golden Rasengan's on both hands while Laxus's hands were covered with lightning just when they were about to clash a massive hand got in the way of them making them stop. "Enough both of you stand down!" Demanded Makarov as both "tch" but complied as they canceled both of there attacks._

 _"This isn't over Uzumaki." said Laxus as he disappeared in yellow lightning. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the spot Laxus once was._

 ***Flashback end***

"I better watch out for him." he taught as he was suddenly interrupted by Erza.

"What's wrong Naruto?"she asked concerned making him smile a little.

"Nothing just thinking." he said as she didn't believe him.

"Well we'll almost there." as soon as she said that the train stopped at the station of the resort.

The gang walked out of the train and looked back at Natsu making sure they didn't forget him but remembered that Naruto used his cure spell on him. nad continued to walking into the resort.

* * *

 **Akane Resort**

"Sighs...Man what a nice day this is we definitely deserve this eh Kurama." said Naruto in his mindscape while he was wearing nothing but a black swimming trunks with orange stripes on both sides to his most trusted companion while he, Natsu who was wearing a red trunks with black flames on the bottom of it and wearing his scarf while Gray wore black trunks with white ice lotus design on it as they are currently waiting for Lucy and Erza to come out of the changing room.

 **"EH I'll say...hey Naruto?"** "Yeah?" **"I bet you than nothing that both of them would look hot in there bikini's eh eh."** he said while wiggling his eyebrows at him. while that was happening Naruto was Blushing red as the color of his mothers hair or Erza's with steam coming out of his ears.

"SH-SHUT UP!" he stuttered/shouted in embarrassment in his mind while Kurama who was on his back laughing his ass off at his partner.

"We're Done" Naruto heard Lucy and Erza voices from behind he turned and blushed with a small trail of blood fell from his nose as he saw the two girls. Lucy was wearing a sexy white bikini with pinks dots on it that made her hot while Erza's looked like a goddess to him as she wore a full black bikini that made her look sexy and hot.

"Well Naruto how do we look?." asked Lucy as she put both of her arms behind her and tilted her head to the side while Erza crossed her arm under her large assets making them a little bigger making Naruto's face more red.

"Beautiful." He said in lost of words while both Lucy and Erza blushed a little at his words.

 **"Eh told ya."** "Again shut up" He said as he looked at the girls as they walked in front of him.

"I-i mean both of you look nice." he said as he looked away from them not wanting to be called a pervert for staring at there bikini's while the girls were blushing as they looked at his body and toned muscles from all that training and took them by surprise was a fist size scar on is chest were is heart is.

"Um naruto?" said Lucy getting his attention. "What happened to your chest?." she asked while putting her hand on his scar on his chest fighting the blush that was coming full force.

"Oh this old thing...I had it since I was 13 when I was trying to save a friend only for him to stab me in the chest." he said making both girls gasp at what he told them.

"Your friend did this to you!? h-how could he did this to you if you were just only trying to save him!." she said while Erza nodded her head while Naruto smiled sadly. "Because he was so devoted to kill his older brother that he was going to this man named Orochimaru who promised him power and so me and team of my friends went after him and fought Orochimaru's personal elite guards called the sound four and I watched every single one of my friends fight them until I reached my friend sasuke. We fought...it was tough battle but sasuke was victorious as I couldn't land the finishing blow." he said as he put his hand on the scar while the girls looked at him with sympathy. "But in the end I managed to bring him back to his old self after the war." he smiles while the girls smiled a little.

"AHAHAHAHA!" the three looked and saw Natsu holding black trunks spinning it around and behind him was a naked Gray chasing him while using Happy to cover himself.

"NATSU GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK." He said he still holding happy who was in tears. While this was happening Naruto and the girls were watching this with deadpan like expression.

"Looks like someones having fun." said Lucy as Naruto and Erza nodded there heads agreeing with her. "Well lets not let them have all the fun right?." she said while they agreed with her and so they joined the others.

 **20 mins later...**

We find Naruto walking with Erza and Lucy at the beach talking about what are there dreams while that was happening Erza was blushing because at the reminder of what Mira said that she liked him then turned to anger when she said that she will go after him aswell in which reawakened there rivalry that was long forgotten.

"It's beautiful out here." said Lucy as she and Erza looked at the sunset. Naruto looked at the 2 girls with a smile on his face as he saw how beautiful they looked thanks to the sunset that made there skin shine while the wind made there hair blew up.

"Yea...it sure is." he said while the girls were not realizing that he was talking about them.

"HEADS UP!" the three looked back and saw Natsu crashed into them sending them in the water of the beach.

"Ouch!" Natsu grabbed his head shaking it a little then looked around the dust that he made trying to find Naruto and the girls.

"OI!...Naruto,Erza, Lucy! where are you?" he continued to look around until he saw 3 shadowy figure ahead, Natsu ran towards it only to stop dead in his track widening his eyes as they took the shape of dinner plates he saw the scene that stood before him.

"Ahh~" Lucy let out a moan when she looked down her eyes widening and blushing scarlet red as she sees herself on top of Naruto but not on his stomach or chest but on his face non the less. Erza on the other hand had her face buried in between Naruto's crouch area unconscious. And finally Naruto who was blushing like a storm as he finds his face right in Lucy sacred area, while in the position he was in Naruto could hear Kurama laughing his ass off at him from within his mindscape. Trying to move he heard Lucy let out another moan making him stop in his tracks with blood leaking from his nose.

"D-d-don't m-m-move N-n-Naruto!" Lucy breathing heavily as she tried her best not to let out another moan.

"MMMMHHHHPPPPP MMMHHPPP MMMMHHHHHH" **(EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU DON'T HAVE SOMEONES PUSSY IN YOUR FACE! AS I CAN HARDLY BREATH!)** he said making Lucy moan again.

"S-t-o-p~ t-t-talking AAAHHHHH!~." she closed her eyes shut only to widen as she let out a moan and twitched a little as she started cumming in his face. Naruto widens his eyes as he felt liquid leaking from Lucy's sacred area he quickly jumped and carried Lucy bridal style and ran away leaving an unconscious Erza and three mind blown Natsu,Gray and happy in the Beach.

* * *

 **Later in the Night in the Hotel in Naruto's room...**

Naruto was laying in bed looking at his ceiling thinking on what happened at the beach. After dropping off Lucy to her room Naruto left knowing he didn't want to face Lucy or the others at the moment. Later in the night Erza came by and asked if he could join them but he said that he wasn't in the mood in which she accepted and left. Looking at the clock it's almost midnight he then looked back at the ceiling he heard banging on the door. Sighing he got up from his bed and walked towards the door. "who is it?" "Yo Naruto it's me Natsu and behind me is Gray,Lucy and Juvia we have a problem!" raising a eyebrow he unlocked the door he saw Natsu and the others with there clothes ripped or little bruised. "The hell happened to you guys?"

"NO TIME ERZA AND HAPPY WERE KIDNAPPED BY ERZA'S FRIENDS FROM THE PAST AND WE NEED YOUR HELP!" said Natsu making Naruto's eyes widen but changed as narrows his eyes as his keyblade and knight armor shoulder guard appear. "Where is she?"

* * *

In The Middle Of The Ocean...

We're almost there just a little bit further." shouted Naruto using his Sage mode under his kingdom knight form on his flying board while behind him was Natsu and the others riding a small boat.

Natsu not suffering to transportation thanks to Naruto sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. "Something feels off." he said as he looked up and widens his eyes. "GUYS! look up." he warned the others as they all looked up and widen there eyes as they all saw Birds falling from the sky into the ocean dead.

"W-w-wha-what the hell is this." said Gray but then felt something hit the boat, taking a look he widen his eyes and warned the others as they see fishes,sharks and whales coming ashore dead just like the birds.

"There all dying...but what is causing all of this?." muttered Naruto as he then heard Kurama too look up ahead following his long time companions words, up ahead was a tall dark tower that took the shape of a twisted body.

While still in his sage mode Naruto's eyes widen as he felt darkness and death coming from the tower. Shaking his head Naruto looked back at the others telling them if they have anything they can use to hide there presence from being detected by the enemy.

The others shook there heads until Juvia volunteered and used her _**Water dome**_ to surround everyone that was in the boat in water. "with this we won't have to worry about being detected ." she said as naruto nodded his head and dove into the water thanks to his kingdom knight armor he didn't have to worry about drowning since the armor helps him breath in space.

Team natsu and Naruto found themselves closer to the tower Naruto resurfaced and looked at the others as he told them he saw a underwater cave that could probably lead them inside the tower. Juvia used her water magic to make water balls with oxygen inside.

After thanking Juvia the fairy tail mages dove into the water while naruto told them to hang on to his board that made it easier for them to reach there destination.

* * *

 **Inside the Tower of Heaven...**

The fairy mages surfaced from a hole and looked around there surroundings to see no one in sight. after getting out of the water Naruto turned of his kingdom knight armor while the others dried off thanks to natsu using his fire magic.

after drying off there clothes Naruto and the team ran into the halls until they stopped and saw guards riding lizards. Naruto looked at the others and nodded his head and counted to three.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

 **"Fire Dragons Roar!"**

 **"Ice style: Twin Black Dragon Blizzard!"**

 **"Ice Make: Lance!" (I decided to change the jutsu and magic names from jap to english only to this story)**

One of the guards looked back and saw the attacks coming and warned the others but it was to late as Naruto's and Natsu's, Gray's attack made contact making a huge explosion knocking the guards same goes for there pets aswell.

Naruto nodded his head and looked at the other as they regroup.

"Well that takes care of them what now?" asked Natsu

"Now we find Erza and Happy." said Naruto.

"Right!" everyone agreed with him as they all ran up the stairs finding there kidnapped companion's.

* * *

 **Somewhere halfway in the tower...**

Naruto and others were running up the stairs until they found themselves in a chamber were there is food in the table.

"FOOD!" screamed Natsu excited as he ate the food followed by Gray and Juvia.

Lucy and Naruto looked at the scene while shaking there heads in disappointment how can they eat while they were trying to save there friends.

Naruto was about to leave and find the Erza and Happy until Natsu appeared infront of him with food in his mouth but what was in his hands made Naruto eyes widen. In Natsu hands was non other than the food of the gods...Ramen.

Naruto looked away trying to resist the power of the food of the gods. "Ramen" he said with a smile while Naruto looked at the ramen trying to resist the goodness.

 _"MUST...RESIST...RAMEN!"_ he said in his thoughts sweating bullets while Kurama was encouraging him.

 ** _"FIGHT IT NARUTO YOU MUST RESIST THE FOOD OF THE GODS REMEMBER AT WHAT IS AT STAKE!...THE OTHER WORLDS ARE COUNTING ON YOU ERZA IS COUNTING ON YOU!"_** he said as Naruto thought about the red head but then Natsu brought the ramen closer to his face and said the same thing again but with Gray and Juvia joining him.

"RAMEN~"

"NNNOOOO~...aw fuck it." he snatched the ramen from Natsu and started devouring it with amazing speed while this was happening Lucy was looking at the scene with wide eyes.

 _ **"UGH!"**_ Kurama shook his head at his partner but then chuckled at the scene.

"Not you too Naruto!" she said with comical face as she watched her friends eat the food, taking a deep breath if you can't beat them then join them.

5 mins later...

After the gang finished there food a group of guards with swords and spears entered the chambers pointing there weapons at them.

"I got this! **Lightning style: White Lightning Stream!** " shouted Naruto as he unleashed a massive stream of white lightning with black highlight around it rushing at the guards.

The guards screamed in fear as the lightning made contact with them shocking them until they fell to the ground unconscious.

"well that takes care of that." he said walking away going to find Erza and Happy now while the rest o fairy tail followed him dumbfounded.

after taking care of the guards Naruto and the others ran up the stairs until they saw Erza surrounded by knocked out guards.

"Erza!" exclaimed everyone as they all rushed into her. Erza turned and saw them widening her eyes as she saw them. "What are you guys doing here?" she said while they looked at her confused. "We came to rescue you and Happy." said Lucy in confusion.

"Go back there is no place for you staying here." she said making them widen there eyes at her until Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sorry but I can't do that." he said making Erza sent him a glare that made the others flinch but Naruto didn't back down.

"And why not?" "Because there is darkness coming from this tower and it is my job as a keyblade barer to take care of it." he said as he and Erza looked at eachother while the other were looking at the scene nervously thinking that there was gonna be a fight between the war hero and the titana but that thought vanished when everyone saw a single tear fall from her left eye.

"Please." she said desperately as Naruto shook his head at her making her drop her head shadowing her eyes with her scarlet hair.

"I'm sorry Erza...but that is not the only reason why I am doing this." he said making her look at him seeing his foxy grin.

"I also don't want to abandon you" he said making her blush but then she smiled at his words.

"You idiot...fine I will tell you everything the reason why I don't want you here." she said as she started to explain her story to the others.

After she finished her story the others had there eyes widen while Naruto eyes were turning from cerulean blue to golden cross slit eyes from rage at what Jellal did to Erza 8 years ago.

Naruto walked up to Erza getting the others attention, walking up to her he brought her into his embrace giving her a hug taking her by surprise.

"I understand your reason but still you don't have to do this alone that is what are friends for to help you...19 years ago I grew up without a father and mother to care and love because they both died trying to protecting from a demon fox that attacked my village-" **"Again not my fault."** "Shut up fox trying to cheer up someone here!" "And my father defeated the fox and sealed it into a new born child...and that new born child was me." he said making the others who were listening to his story widen there eyes in shock but continued to listen. "A few years later the village grew to fear and hate me for what I had within me but they thought that I was the fox and so the villagers begin to beat me but the village leader of my village came to help me and to care of the ones that hurt me and made a law if anyone dared to attack me or call me demon they will be executed without question and so the villagers did one thing they could they told there children who were my age to stay away from me...I had a rough childhood and so I did the only thing that I could make them stop hating me I did pranks in my village so that they can stop giving me glares and to make everyone know that I am not the fox but Naruto Uzumaki." he said as Erza was crying into his chest while the others were both in tears and in rage.

"Why?" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"How can you still be sane after everything they have done to you...how can you smile and not feel mad at them?" she said looking at him for answers.

"Because I had friends that I grew to love as my family." he said making her eyes widen.

"Because without them then I would have been a heartless monster that will kill them just to approve my existence or worse." he said as he remembered his friend Gaara when they first met in the chunin exams.

"What a touching story I warms my aching heart heheheh." said a voice through out the tower making everyone look around until Erza narrows her eyes.

"JELLAL WHERE YOU! YOU COWARD!" she screamed to the now named Jellal who was now laughing.

"That I am afraid I can't tell you my dear Erza...that is if you play a game." he said making the others confused.

"A game?"

"The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as a human sacrifice to resurrect the great dark mage known as Zeref." he said laughing manically.

Naruto and the others narrowed there eyes at the declaration. "That's not gonna happen."

Jellal Ignores Naruto and continues. "the rules are simple if the doors of heaven open my win, but if you can stop me before that happens you win, but by myself won't be fun so I gathered 3 warriors to assist me."

"3 warriors?" repeated Erza then looked at the others only to receive the same confusion aswell.

"If you cannot defeat them in time to get to me, it's a 3 vs 6 battle royal, and before I finish so that the games begin it may be possible that the magic council will fire the Etherion cannon." he said as everyone who knows the cannon except Naruto start to sweat and widening there eyes in horror.

"The hell is a Etherion?" he asked until Lucy explained. "It's was a powerful weapon that can wipe everything from existence with one shot." She said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"You better hurry clock is ticking if the cannon fires then is all game over since there will not be anymore player to play." he said chuckling.

Erza was about to say something that is until she was sealed into a small card and was sent flying towards a wizard heartless who caught it and ran.

"Erza!" Gray screamed and was about to go after her until Naruto stopped him. "I got Erza you guys take care of the 3 warriors." He said as he ran after the Heartless.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could using his senses to follow the heartless that was holding Erza captive. But to his surprise he found Erza free but was fighting a pink haired woman with a white kimono with a very long red katana in a bridge with sakura blossoms all around with a shinto gate along with it.

"Erza!" he shouted as he ran towards her.

Hearing her name Erza turned and saw Naruto who drew his keyblade out jumping by her side.

"Naruto it's good that your here I could sure use your help." she said while turning back to the woman in white. "Her name is Ikaruga and she is strong especially her sword so be careful." she said still on guard while Naruto who was looking at the now named Ikaruga who was admiring his form with lust in her eyes something that Erza caught and narrowed her eyes in rage.

"My my my what a handsome young man...mind telling me your name handsome." she asked as she licked her lips seductively.

"It's rude asking for someones name before telling your own?" he shot back as she covered her mouth with her kimono dress sleeve giggling.

"Yes how rude of my my name is Ikaruga at your service." she said doing a short bow showing her massive cleavage to Naruto who Ignored it since he was in a serious battle that is about to take place.

Naruto calculated seeing any weakness as he saw a couple but didn't want to risk it since he didn't see her capability's yet so he looked towards Erza.

"Erza what can you tell me about her sword?." "All I can tell is that her sword can cut anything as she cut some of my armor and swords like nothing." she explained making him nod his head as he looked at his key blade.

"Well let's attack together maybe she can't focus at both of us at the same time."

Erza nodded and so they charged at Ikaruga who then charged at them aswell. Ikaruga drew her sword as she tried to slash at Erza only to be blocked by Naruto's Keyblade making her smirk but then fell as nothing happened to his keyblade.

What?!" she said but was cut off when Erza tried to slash her but blocked the strike.

Naruto saw the opportunity as he kicked Ikaruga in the abdomen sending her skidding back.

Grunting from the kick she looked at Erza who tried to slash her again but blocked it with her sheath and jumped back. Looking at both of them Ikaruga then looked at Naruto's keyblade thinking of why the blade didn't shatter until she saw powerful aura coming from it shaking her head she bended on her knees and drew her sword very fast "Yasha Senku!" she send a barrage of invincible slashes at Naruto and Erza. Erza saw the blades as she tried to block with her sword only for naruto to cast a spell "Reflect!" As an invincible mirror like barrier blocked the attack like nothing but to Ikaruga and Erza's surprise the attack was sent back towards Ikaruga.

She dodged out the way only for her eyes to widen when she saw Naruto and Erza appear infront of her in a yellow flash. "UUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAA!" both screamed as they slashed Ikaruga who widen her eyes making her drop her weapon to the ground as she fell on her back.

Grunting she looked at Naruto. "H-h-how?" "I marked a seal on you during the time I kicked you when I blocked your attack." he explained as she widen her eyes but then she smirked as she closed her eyes fell unconscious.

Naruto looked at her then back at Erza and nodded with her doing the same. Both teens ran up ahead as Jellal who was waiting for them at the top of the tower.

* * *

 **Where Jellal is...**

At top of the tower Jellal was sitting in his throne seeing his hired people defeated by fairy tail. Sensing two signatures coming straight towards him. "Hehe...my oh my...looks like the games already over." He said as he saw Naruto and Erza walk into the room.

"Are you done playing your games." she asked.

"No...no i'm not I am just getting started." he said while smirking.

"Jellal...I will bury my past here and now." she said while she raised her katana at him.

"Do as you please. As I do not care as the tower is finally complete." he said as Naruto walked up. "Even it will last about ten minutes?." "Are you speaking of Etherion?" He asked

"Such confidence...or are you just bluffing?" he said while narrowing his eyes at him.

"No...As Etherion will Rain down on this tower." he said with a crazed smile on his face.

"Then all we have to do is defeat you and be over with it." he said as he pointed his Keyblade at him while Jellal smirked.

"You can try as I will destroy you and sacrifice Erza to bring back the dark mage himself...besides Organization XIII would be pleased when they find out that I killed the keyblade barer that was meddling with there plans." he said as he released a dark aura that flooded the entire room taking Erza and Naruto by surprise.

 **"So it seems this guy was granted power by the Organization."** said Kurama from within the mindscape.

"Yea...and he seems more stronger than Jose...looks like were gonna have to try so what do you say partner?" "Hmph do you need to ask."

Suddenly the entire room that was flooded with Darkness was pushed back by blinding light that blinded Erza and Jellal. Once the light died down both mages were surprised when Naruto was covered in golden light. With his black pants stayed the same, his orange muscle shirt turned black aswell with the orange sleeveless hood jacket turned golden with markings all over his body, his skin color turned lighter tanish along with his whiskers turned 3 black lines on each cheek. His eye color changed from cerulean blue to orange red as for his hair glew golden aswell in which grew out like he had 2 years ago as the 2 bangs on his forehead stood up like they were horns. Standing before them was Naruto in his Kyuubi Chakra Mode but it was slightly different than it used to be since the war thanks to his new clothing.

"Erza stand back we have no idea how strong he is especially since Organization XIII gave him some darkness." he said as Erza wanted to argue but he was right and so she nodded. Looking back at Jellal Naruto charged at him. "Lets go!" he disappeared in a golden flash as he appeared infront of jellal hitting him in the face with keyblade to the face sending him flying to the other side of the room.

Jellal recovered and fired a golden beam at naruto who disappeared appearing above him slamming a Rasengan on his back as Jellal screamed. jumping away from him, Jellal got up to his feet and glew golden mixed with darkness and appeared infront of naruto kneeing him in the stomach knocking the air out of him as he was sent crashing into the ground. Quickly recovering Naruto charged at jellal and slammed his fist in his face followed by a roundhouse to the side of his abdomen.

"Gah!" Jellal widen his eyes in pain by the kick but ignored the pain as he went to a punch at naruto's face only to be blocked as both fighters exchanged fist at one and other as they disappeared in blinding speed clashing all around the room.

Erza watched the scene in worry as both Naruto and Jellal were exchanging fist and kicks until they met in the center when naruto did a double drop kick at Jellal in the chest sending both of them falling on the ground. Jellal and Naruto got up and charged once again but the fist glowing. Jellal's fist glew dark while Naruto's was golden meeting in the center. Both threw there fist at eachother making there heads push back by the force of the impact making them slightly stumble.

Recovering both threw the other fist making the same reaction happen again. Naruto jumped back as he made handsigns. **"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FLAME DESTROYER!"** Taking a deep breath and releasing a massive blue stream of fire from his mouth heading for jellal who used a magic barrier blocking the attack but not coming out of it unharmed as there were a few burn marks in his clothing and skin caused by the heat and embers of the attack that got through the barrier.

"I'm not done yet **FIRE SYLE: FIRE KING"S GREAT BLAZE!"** Releasing another blue Stream of fire at him but this time it twice as hot than the last attack. With no choice Jellal disappeared in a dark flash dodging the giant fire stream.

Appearing at the other side Jellal looked at Naruto while he did the same but there was something that was bothering Naruto. "I have a question for you. how did you know that Etherion is coming? What is your real goal." He asked as Jellal smirked " I am glad you asked for you see my real goal was to absorb the Etherion magic." he said shocking Naruto and Erza as a giant yellow laser like beam came crashing down on the tower creating a blinding light.

* * *

Once the blue light was gone both Erza and Naruto opened there eyes. confused since the Etherion didn't obliterate them in which confused them but then there eyes widen when they saw blue crystal all over the room and in which possibly covered the entire Island.

"Finally, the time as come as the true form of the tower of heaven was nothing but a large Lacrima!"

"Nani!" exclaimed Erza as she looked at Jellal.

"Just as I thought you were waiting for the council to fire the tower this entire time." he muttered

"And thanks to the attack the council's Etherion, the tower has absorbed incredible amount of magic! Now that the R-system is finally complete!" he said as he laughed manically.

"Who authorized this!" Erza demanded.

"That would be me." both Naruto and Erza turned around as Erza widens her eyes while Naruto narrows his.

"Siegrain!" she shouted

"We meet again Erza Scarlet." he said as Naruto looked at him sensing not right about him by using his sage mode he can clearly see that both Siegrain and Jellal have the same aura.

"So it was you that planed all this!" Erza said while at the same time Siegrain shook his head at her.

"No it was all Jellal." he said while he walked until he was side by side to jellal.

"Indeed I did." Jellal smirked.

"Isn't he your brother?." she said confuse but Naruto walked up beside her. "No it some kind of clone or an illusion." he said making her eyes widen as both twins laughed until they both glew yellow merging together into one.

"You are half right and wrong...it was a side project as I am both Jellal...and it seems my magic as returned." he said while he fired another yellow magic beam at Erza but Naruto picked up in bridal style and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Erza stay here all he needs is you now." he said as she nodded her head.

"Ooh you want to continue our one on one." he said as naruto nodded as both doped to there fighting stance.

"Fine as I will destroy you with my Heavenly body magic... **METEOR**!" disappearing blinding speed appearing infront of Naruto punching him in the face making him skid back.

"He's fast...but I am faster." he disappeared appearing infront of Jellal kneeing him in the gut knocking the air out of him, but Naruto wasn't finished as he grabbed Jellal by the back of his head giving him a headbutt. Jellal stumbled back in daze as Naruto gave him a fury of punches as Jellal was badly getting beaten up. Throwing the final punch Naruto send Jellal at the other side of the room.

Getting up from the assault Jellal sneered as he jumped in the air as both of his hands were covered in yellow magic.

"Be judged under the seven stars! and seven star blades! **GRAND CHARIOT!** " he fired multiple light blast at Naruto.

Taking out Erathshaker Naruto added wind chakra to it. " **WIND STYLE: CRESCENT WIND BLADE BARRAGE!"** slashing in blinding speed send in large crescent moon shaped wind blades at the Grand Chariot canceling eachother out causing a large smoke cloud. Once the smoke died down Naruto saw Jellal Charging a black sphere above his head.

"What kind of magic is that." he asked.

Erza widen her eyes as she recognized the spell.

"DISAPPEAR IN TOTAL DARKNESS UZUMAKI!" He yelled as he was about to launch his attack Erza jumped in front of Naruto Making stop.

"Jellal!" she screamed at him. "Are you going to kill me as well as you need a body for Zeref!." she said making him 'tch'

"That is correct the sacrifice requires a body that is powerful or equal to a wizard saint...but I don't need you anymore as I can sacrifice myself and bring him into this world...and so both of you die together."he said as he launched the attack as Erza widen her eyes with no magic since she used most of it during her fight with Ikaruga she had no other choice but to use her own body to protect Naruto. But to her surprise Naruto walked infront of her taking her by surprise.  
"Naruto what are you doing don't tell me you are going to stop it." she said

"SAY GOODBYE TO THE BOTH OF YOU! **HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: ALTAIRIS!** " Jellal yelled as he launched the dark orb at both fairy tail mages.

"NARUTO GET OUT THE WAY!." screamed Erza as tears fall from her eye Naruto touched his shoulder guard as blinding light spread the entire room as Naruto was in his Kingdom Knight armor but with the combine power of KCM the armor stayed the same but the orange parts glowed golden along with golden flames covered the entire armor while in the vizor of the helmet you can see Naruto's orange iris's.

"I will be fine Erza don't worry." he said as he raised his armor hand as a giant golden claw hand, Naruto grabbed the dark orb then added force shattering it in the process shocking both Erza and Jellal.

"Impossible!...h-h-he shattered my strongest attack with his bare hand like it was nothing." he said as Naruto appeared infront of him punching him the face. Jellal widen his eyes as he felt the force of the punch. quickly jumping back he fired grand chariot again aiming straight at naruto who the raised his index finger as a small rasengan with four blades rotating in perfect sync. **"WIND STYLE: MINI RASENSHURIKEN!"** launching the shuriken at Jellal's attack overpowering it creating a large blue dome that destroyed the roof of the tower.

"Damnit!" cursed Jellal as Naruto appeared unleashing a blinding speed assault of kicks and punches on him and the only thing he could see Naruto was golden flames mixed with black. **"TAILED BEAST DARKNESS FLARE BULLET!"** as the final attack was sliding kick at Jellal sending him flying the air.

Jellal recovered catching himself in the air. "Damn you Uzumaki rahhhhhhhhh!." he raised both his hand in the air as a golden orb in the size of a beach ball just above his head."

Erza widens her eyes as she reconized that spell it was Abyss Brake.

"You Bastard are you planning on destroying the tower." She screamed at him making Jellal laugh darkly. "It doesn't matter I will wait 8...no 5 more years and I will recreate it again wait for me Zeref!" laughing manically.

"That's not gonna happen!." 'Wha-"Jellal widen his eyes as Naruto was behind him holding a large white rasengan with 4 small ones surrounding it.

"As long as i'm here and breathing you will never succeeded **NEITHER WILL ORGANIZATION XIII AND THIS IS FOR ERZA! YIN STYLE: BURNING LIGHT PLANETARY RASENGAN!"** he screamed as he slammed the large white ball creating a massive white vortex that sent Jellal crashing towards the wall of lacrima and fall into the ocean.

Erza watched the scene with a small smile along with a small tear falling from it. "He defeated Jellal...after 8 years of fighting my nightmares is finally over." she said in her thoughts while Naruto changed back to his normal form with some of his clothes a little damaged but nothing to serious.

Looking at Erza he walked up to her helping her stand to her feet. Erza looked at him in the eyes while he did the same, both were looking at eachother for a long while until they realize what they were doing and looked away while blushing at the same time.

"I-i-i think we should go." he said. "I agree." they began to walk until the tower began to shake.

"what is going on?" he exclaimed "The tower it absorbed Etherion and now it is out of control." she said making Naruto widen his eyes.

"What?! what's gonna happen?!" "The Etherion would cause an Explosion in which the others will be caught in it and it will create a giant tsunami that will destroy the Akane Resort."

"Wait I can use my-"

"No! it's all ready to late."

"Damn it." he punched the ground making a small dent on the lacrima.

 **~Kingdom hearts III Dearly Beloved (Concept)~ (Not the real KH3 DB but it still a good song)**

Erza looked at Naruto sadly as she knew the only way to stop Etherion. kneeing down next to him she kissed him in the lips surprising him leaning back she smiled sadly at him. "Naruto...thank you." she pushed him as she ran into a Lacrima bubble.

"ERZA!" Naruto rushed towards her as she was fully inside the bubble.

"It's okay...you did a great job of protecting me and now it is my turn to protect you." she said making Naruto widens his eyes as he remembered Neji die in the war protecting him. he banged the bubble multiple times screaming her name while she smiled sadly at him.

"Naruto...I...want you to look after Fairy Tail and everyone for me."

"ERZA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!." He exclaimed as tears fall from his eyes.

"I will always be with you." she said as she fell deeper into the Lacrima.

"ERZA!" he screamed her name as everything was consumed in blinding light.

* * *

 **Unknown...**

Erza opened her eyes to find herself outside of Magnolia outside of the cathedral. Looking at the rainy sky then looked back down she saw everyone in fairy tail wearing black.

She saw everyone sadden and crying until Natsu came in and trash her tombstone not accepting her death as he was then restrained until he cried screaming her name as everyone followed suit as they were crying at the heavens for there sister who sacrificed her life. She saw the sadness of her family as tears fall from her eyes but stopped as she couldn't see Naruto around. she suddenly found her self in the outer worlds in space. Looking all around in awe at the beauty of it along with the other worlds she passed by until she across one world. Entering that said world she covered her self of the blinding light. Opening her eyes she found herself in an a nice windy night open grassy plain field as trees surrounded the field with firefly's lighten the field as the open sky showed a beautiful full moon shined the field with its light surrounded by millions of stars. She saw a shadowy figure in the center of the field, floating towards him/her. As Erza got got close, the shadowy figure begin to show it self into the light thanks to the moon. Once she was close enough her eyes widen as she saw Naruto on his knees with tears falling from his eyes with Earthshaker stabbed on the ground infront of him with both his hands and head leaning on the handle and guard. **(like KH2 when Sora first meets Terra who was nothing but a suit of armor)**

"Erza...please...come back!" he muttered as Erza cried and was about to get close to him but then heard noises behind her. Turning around she saw 3 figures not far from Naruto one was a female who looked the same age as her she stood 5'9 with long white hair, red eyes that showed sadness in them, beautiful heart shaped face with a body that will make any woman jealous. she was wearing a tight blue magician like dress that showed she has a well developed body with white shoulder guards and a white cloth that slightly covered her front and back. finally she wore a large magician hat with a blue crystal at the top of it. She was non other than **Silent Magician**. Next to her was a male who was who stood 6'3 lean built like Naruto wearing black knight armor with some golden edges on it his face was faceless that only showed 2 red eyes with worried emotion and a blue gem on his forehead with 2 horns on his head. On his shoulder he was holding a massive sword with golden edges at the back of it with blue gems like on his forehead this was **Buster Blader**. And finally behind the two standing on two legs was a black dragon standing about 15 feet tall with it's entire body covered in ruby gems all over his body with 2 large wings with yellow eyes that showed destruction but showed sadness. This was **Gandora The Dragon of Destruction**.

Erza tensed thinking they were going to attack Naruto. But her worries were calmed when she saw Silent Magician walked up to him from behind, falling on her knees she wrapping her arms around his waist with her body pressed on his back as she rested her head on his right shoulder giving him a tight embrace. Buster Blader walked until he was by his side laying one hand on his left shoulder looking at full moon. Lastly Gondora stomped until he was behind Silent and Naruto and roared at the night sky.

Seeing as Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore he screamed at the night sky with tears falling down screaming for Erza's name. Erza looked at the scene as she cried as she didn't want this, she wanted everyone to smile but to see this it hurt her heart that everyone she loved and cared were saddened.

"I...didn't want this! I...did this for all of you!...I didn't want you to cry..." she said looking at Naruto who continued to cry in the embrace of Silent Magician.

Suddenly everything turned white making her stop crying as she looked around and saw a golden hand reached out to her while she did the same as everything was consumed in bright light...

* * *

"ERZA!" widening her eyes as she regained consciousness she found herself at the beach and saw Everyone running towards her.

"What's going on?...how am I still alive?" she looked at herself seeing she was still alive but then she felt someone was carrying her she looks up and saw a Man wearing a heavily damaged armor. Widening her eyes as she recognized the man in the armor.

"N-n-naruto?" " _he...saved me...was he the one that reached out to me."_ she said in her thoughts as tears fall from her eyes.

Naruto feel on his knees as his armor shatter to pieces returning to it's normal shoulder guard while dropping Erza gently with tears falling from his eyes. "Never do something like that to me again." he said shadowing his eyes from her.

"N-nar-" "Never Again." he cut her off making her smile as tears fall freely from her eyes...reaching out to him she rested her head above his as she brought him to her embrace.

"Thank you...Naruto."

* * *

 **Chapter end...**

 **Man that took longer than I thought but anyways here is chapter four hope you enjoy.**

 **until next time later...**

 **Next chapter: Farewell and world of falsebound kingdom.**


End file.
